UNSEEN POLARS
by sexybaekby
Summary: Demi menyelamatkan adiknya-Lee Jeonghan-yang juga diculik bersama Choi Seungcheol, Taemin dan tunangannya-Choi Minho-mencari berbagai cara agar adik mereka bisa selamat dari bahaya. Namun apa reaksi Taemin saat tahu bahwa dibalik kasus penculikan ini ternyata melibatkan Choi Minho? 2Min - JeongCheol main pairs/ YAOI / Chaptered / Violence - Trigger warning content
1. Chapter 1

Descriptions:

Choi Minho and Choi Seungcheol are brothers that related by same father's blood but from different mother. The elder, Choi Minho, is the official heir and now he's a CEO of their family company, replace the latest lord position who passed away last year. Seungcheol was holding his anger on Minho for some reasons;

1\. He simply hate the aristocrat look his brother had since born

2\. His right for being a CEO that he even never get the chance to and,

3\. The last thing he can never forgive his brother for this entire life is... As long as Minho is still alive, 22 years old guy he loved named Lee Taemin who raised a small Japanese cuisine reastaurant 3 blocks across his school building would be out of his reach forever.

So like a spoiled child, Seungcheol was joining a street punk around this city and troubles his brother as much as 19 years old boy could do. He rebels his brother by against every rules Minho made and never listen to what the eldest told him.

One day, Lee Jeonghan (Taemin's younger brother) saw the Choi youngest son Seungcheol being kidnaped by some stranger men.

What would the CEO Minho do to escape his lil brother? To release his brother who been kidnaped along with Seungcheol, Taemin had to dealing with Minho and find the way to survive their brothers together. But how Lee Taemin could bear his hatred at Minho after knowing if its that man fault who causing his dear little brother involved in such a big trouble that even threatened his life?

.

.

.

Jika Choi Minho hidup dalam buku dongeng pengantar tidur, maka halaman pengenalan karakter dirinya lah yang akan jadi favorit para gadis yang membaca cerita itu. Dengan judul manis yang tersemat kata Pangeran didalamnya, Minho adalah sosok karakter utama yang sempurna. Namun mau tak mau, segala sesuatu yang dianggap sempurna akan selalu dikaitkan dengan fiksi, karangan sastra, bahkan hampir seperti mitos dan tahayul yang tersebar di masyarakat. Karena walaupun Minho memiliki penggambaran sosok tampan, kaya dan pintar seperti dalam drama televisi, namun pria itu sendiri tak pernah membenarkan jika ada orang yang menyebutnya sebagai manusia tanpa cacat.

Minho, di usianya yang ke 24, sudah mampu menduduki kursi yang baru bisa dinikmati oleh ayahnya di usia 40 tahun. 10.000 karyawan menggantungkan nasib dibawah kertas yang memuat tanda tangannya. Bisnis surat kabar ternama lokal yang dirintis oleh kakeknya hampir seabad lalu itu masih mengibarkan bendera kejayaan di tanah Korea Selatan, mengabarkan informasi yang terjadi diseluruh pelosok negeri setiap 24 jam dan siap edar tiap pukul 6 pagi.

Menjadi seseorang yang berdiri dibalik nama besar media cetak yang merekam berbagai peristiwa di dalam negeri membuat Minho mengenali berbagai resiko yang harus dihadapinya bahkan sebelum mengemban tugas sebagai pejabat tertinggi di perusahaan ini. Setiap hari, selalu ada hal kontroversial yang dipublikasi oleh harian Seoul Times. Landasan fakta yang kuat membuat Seoul Times dipercaya oleh hampir 100% masyarakat Korea Selatan. Karena tak semua fakta yang diungkap berbuah manis, ada-ada saja pihak yang merasa dirugikan oleh Seoul Times karena kontroversi yang diungkapnya ke khalayak dan itu membuat Seoul Times menjadi musuh bagi sebagian minority profesi namun menjadi sahabat bagi masyarakat awam.

Seperti satu dari sekian banyak "surat kaleng" yang Minho temukan didepan pagar rumahnya hampir setiap pagi, mereka adalah sebagian kecil contoh yang menggambarkan betapa banyak orang bahkan organisasi yang mengibarkan bendera perang pada Seoul Times.

Setelah memungut gulungan koran yang terjatuh didekat pot, Minho menendang beberapa tumpukan paket dan surat yang tergeletak didepan pagar layaknya dedauanan kering yang tak memiliki arti. Baginya, ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk menanggapi setiap ancaman kosong dan tekanan dari pihak-pihak yang membenci Seoul Times. Pukul 6 pagi adalah saat-saat berharganya yang sengaja ia luangkan untuk minum kopi sambil meneliti isi surat kabar terbitan Seoul Times, hasil kerja keras ia dan ribuan karyawannya 1 hari lalu.

Suara dentingan khas antara kaki cangkir dan piring dibawahnya tak menghalangi pendengaran Minho dari langkah cepat Seungcheol yang menuruni tangga dan melewati punggung kursi Minho dengan acuh menuju pintu depan.

"Stop skip your mathematic class and just lay your ass quitely during music and vocal class activity. I'm not running this company to pay the extra amount for all of mess you'd made and spent it to make those teachers shut their mouth and forgive your misbehaves."

Perkataan Minho ditutup dengan suara lembar koran yang ia balik menuju halaman berikutnya.

"Fuck you. Like I care."

Seungcheol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menjawab dengan nada merendahkan. Setelah membenarkan posisi tali tasnya ia melanjutkan langkah tanpa menggubris sedikitpun setiap perkataan Minho, kakak kandung sekaligus satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang ia punya dirumah ini.

Minho menutup korannya selepas suara tancapan gas dari halaman depan terdengar semakin samar dari tempatnya duduk saat ini. Ia selalu menganggap setiap umpatan yang keluar dari bibir adiknya sebagai angin lalu, sebagaimana Seungcheol menanggapi setiap nasihat dan larangan darinya seperti ampas permen karet yang diludahkan ke tanah. Ini terlihat seperti sebuah siklus abadi dalam hidup keduanya. Saat satu orang berbicara, maka yang lainnya tak akan pernah mendengarkan. Minho tidak pernah tahu sampai kapan semuanya akan tetap berlangsung seperti ini. Namun ia tahu, apapun yang dilakukannya takkan pernah bisa menghentikan kebencian Seungcheol yang tumbuh dan berkembang semakin besar setiap harinya, kecuali...

Kecuali jika ia bisa merelakan Seungcheol menyatakan cintanya pada seseorang yang sudah menjadi tunangannya sejak 3 bulan lalu.

.

.

.

Minho sedang memilah-milah lembaran proposal yang berisi topik pemberitaan yang akan menjadi headline esok pagi untuk harian Seoul Times. Ia menghentikan gerakannya yang tengah memutar pena ditangan kanan saat suara sekretarisnya menginterupsi, dan melangkah masuk ketika Minho memberikan izinnya.

Wanita dengan office suit itu datang bersama kotak makan berbungkus serbet yang amat familiar dimata Minho.

"Kiriman dari Nanao Puchiko restaurant, Tuan."

Selepas mengulum bibirnya sekilas, Minho mempersilahkan sekretarisnya menaruh kotak makan itu di meja tempatnya biasa menerima tamu.

"Permisi, Tuan."

Pintunya pun tertutup dan ruangan besar bergaya modern minimalis itu kembali menyisakan Minho seorang diri. Pria itu meninggalkan mejanya yang bertuliskan papan nama "Director" menuju sofa disudut kanan ruangan.

Minho menatap kotak makan berbungkus kain biru muda itu, yang seketika menghasutnya untuk menarik segaris senyum kecil karena teringat akan wajah sang pembuat makan siang ala bento untuknya.

Tersadar dari lamunan indahnya, Minho merogoh kantung jasnya dan menekan tombol pangglian cepat diangka 1.

"Apa makan siangnya sudah sampai?"

Suara lembut seseorang yang menyambut panggilannya saat itu langsung melempar perntanyaan tanpa basa-basi.

"Sudah kubilang tidak perlu mengantarnya kekantor. Kalau begini aku tidak punya alasan untuk keluar menemuimu."

Suara "geez" kecil menjadi balasan untuk kalimat Minho yang terkesan menggombal walau nadanya serius.

"Kita bisa bertemu akhir pekan. Selama hari sekolah, Seungcheol akan terus kemari untuk makan siang. Kuharap kau tidak pernah melupakan itu."

Minho tidak pernah lupa. Bahkan ia sudah bosan mendengar kalimat Taemin yang bagai sebuah template sms yang terus dikirim untuk mengingatkannya.

Minho menghela nafas singkat untuk menyudahi perdebatan yang lebih panjang lagi dalam kepalanya saat ini. Sebelum menyudahi telfon, ia meminta Taemin untuk mampir ke hotel tempat mereka biasa bertemu malam ini. Lee Taemin, pemuda sederhana yang telah menjadi tunangannya itu sempat meninggalkan jeda sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengiyakan permintaan Minho.

"Sampai bertemu nanti malam, Mine."

"Sampai bertemu, Dear."

Sapaan "dear" sebagai penutup hubungan line telfon diantara mereka sempat membuat Minho tersenyum lebih lebar dari biasanya, sebelum akhirnya membuka kotak makan itu dan menikmati makan siangnya seorang diri.

.

.

.

Seungcheol melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor menuju kelas saat alrloji ditangannya menunjukkan pukul 9, waktu krusial dimana jam pelajaran pertama seharusnya sudah berlangsung sejak tadi. Suara wanita setengah baya yang mengajar ilmu sosial dikelasnya refleks menghentikan penjelasannya saat suara pintu terbuka, menampilkan siluet Seungcheol yang berjalan santai menuju bangkunya. Suasana kelas seketika sunyi, dan hampir setiap pasang mata melirik ke arah Seungcheol walau tak begitu berani untuk meneliti secara mendetail ke arah sosoknya.

"Lee Jeonghan,"

"Ya, Sonsae-nim."

Jeonghan, pemuda yang sedari tadi sempat memaku pandangannya ke arah Seungcheol seketika menoleh ke arah gurunya yang terduduk sambil mengatur nafas dan mengelus dada. Kedatangan Seungcheol yang bagaikan Holow dalam serial Harry Potter mungkin membuat Shin Sonsae kehilangan daya dan kata-kata.

"Bisa kau ke pergi ruang konseling dan panggilkan Jung Sonsae kemari? Mereka harus melihat apa yang sudah diperbuat oleh anak ini di kelasku."

"B-baik, Sonsae-nim."

Meski gugup dan penuh keragu-raguan, Jeonghan akhirnya bangkit dari kursinya untuk memenuhi permintaan Shin Sonsae. Namun belum sampai langkahnya menuju pintu kelas, suara rendah dan berat milik seseorang yang sangat familiar ditelinganya seketika menghentikan Jeonghan dan membuatnya terpaku.

"Duduklah, Lee Jeonghan. Kembali ke bangkumu jika kau tidak ingin kakakmu tahu tentang..."

"Maafkan aku, Shin Sonsae-nim! Aku tidak bisa."

Jeonghan, siswa yang dicap teladan oleh guru-guru disekolahnya tanpa diduga menunduk 90 derajat didepan Shin Sonsae, benar-benar merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa memenuhi permintaannya dan lebih memilih mendengarkan perintah Choi Seungcheol. Surai blonde-nya yang panjang jatuh menutupi wajahnya yang benar-benar terlihat menyesal. Jeonghan tidak berani menegakkan kepalanya sampai pada akhirnya Shin Sonsae berhenti dari astma mendadaknya dan keluar dari kelas dengan heels yang menghentak.

Jeonghan seketika merosot, terduduk lemas didepan dan disaksikan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya yang mulai meniupkan berbagai bisikan yang semakin terdengar bising.

"Ikut aku."

Suara desas desus semakin ramai terdengar kala Seungcheol menarik tangan Jeonghan dengan paksa dan membawa pemuda bersurai panjang itu meninggalkan kelas mereka.

"Stop it, you fucking crying baby Yoon Jeonghan."

Seungcheol menghempaskan tangan Jeonghan yang semula berada dalam genggamannya saat mereka sudah tiba diatap terbuka sebuah gudang dibelakang sekolah.

"Haruskah aku tetap memanggilmu Lee Joenghan, you lil slut?"

"Don't call me slut... P-Please, just don't..."

Jeonghan menunduk menerima tatapan intimidasi dari Seungcheol yang saat itu menyudutkannya ke tembok. Jeonghan menggigil merasakan tangan dingin Seungcheol mencengkram pipinya, memaksa dirinya untuk membalas tatapan mata pria itu.

"Kau... Apa yang akan kakakmu lakukan jika dia tahu kalau kau bukan anak kandung dari keluarga Lee? Apa yang akan Lee Taemin katakan jika dia juga tahu kalau kau menjual murah tubuhmu pada pemuda populer disekolah hanya untuk lembaran won?"

"Please don't tell him, please..."

Jeonghan menggeleng dan memohon dalam tangisnya, berharap Seungcheol memberinya ampunan dan melepaskannya kali ini. Jeonghan tidak mau jadi seperti ini jika bukan tanpa alasan. Keadaan memaksanya menjadi seseorang yang bukan kakaknya bahkan dirinya sendiri inginkan.

"Kau adalah manusia paling konyol dan paling menjijikan yang pernah kukenal. Menjual diri karena tidak ingin merepotkan kakakmu? Sampai kapan kau akan terus mengkhianati orang sebaik dia, keparat?!"

Jeonghan tetap saja menangis mengharapkan iba dari Seungcheol. Ia tahu betul alasan mengapa Seungcheol begitu membencinya, memandang rendah dirinya, bahkan mengutuknya berkali-kali. Ini memang salahnya. Ia melakukan semua dosa ini dibelakang kakak tercintanya, Lee Taemin. Lee Taemin yang dicintai Seungcheol, Lee Taemin yang menjadi cinta pertama bagi teman sekelasnya ini.

"Tolong maafkan aku... Setidaknya bantu aku sebagai teman masa kecilmu..."

Jeonghan menunduk menggenggam seragam Seungcheol erat.

"Teman masa kecil? Hah, lupakan. Lee Jeonghan sudah tidak ada lagi didunia ini. Yang ada hanyalah Yoon Jeonghan, pemuda menjijikkan yang menjajakan paras dan tubuhnya untuk memuaskan nafsu sesaat anak-anak kaya raya di sekolah ini."

Seungcheol melepaskan pegangan erat Jeonghan pada kemejanya hingga tubuh pemuda ringkih itu tersentak. Seungcheol berjalan meninggalkan Jeonghan diatap itu, menikmati tangisan pilunya seorang diri tiap kali teringat akan semua dosa-dosanya pada Lee Taemin, satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang ia miliki didunia ini.

.

.

.

"Saat aku pergi, Jeonghan belum juga sampai dirumah. Telfonnya juga mati. Aku jadi tidak tenang memikirkannya."

Taemin mengungkapkan keluhannya saat Minho memergokinya terus saja melamun memandang keluar jendela kamar hotel. Pemuda tinggi itu masih memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, memberi Taemin sebuah kecupan kecil dipucuk kepalanya untuk menenangkan.

"Jeonghan bukan anak kecil lagi. Dia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya. Lagipula, kurasa ada Seungcheol yang bersamanya saat ini. Karena Bibi Jang bilang Seungcheol juga belum tiba dirumah saat ini."

"Apa kau yakin?"

Taemin mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat kejujuran dalam wajah Minho. Dan ia menemukannya.

"Kuharap Seungcheol memang sedang bersamanya saat ini."

Taemin berbalik dan memeluk pinggang Minho, merasakan tangan pria itu membalut seluruh tubuhnya dengan hangat dan erat sambil mengelus lembut surai brunettenya yang panjang.

"Sudah jam 9. Kau mau tidur?"

Tanya Minho, masih menimang-nimang tubuh mereka dalam pelukan satu sama lain. Pria itu kemudian merasakan Taemin menggeleng didepan dada bidangnya.

"Lalu?"

"Kita lakukan hal lain sebelum tidur."

"Misalnya?"

Minho diam-diam tersenyum dalam kebodohannya yang dibuat-dibuat.

"Kau tahu apa."

"Aku tahu apa?"

"Berhenti menjadi pura-pura bodoh atau aku akan berubah pikiran."

Minho mengaduh kecil saat merasakan cubitan Taemin melayang ke pinggangnya.

"Let's make a baby~"

Minho mengangkat tubuh Taemin menuju ranjang dengan gerakan mengayun dan berputar.

"Hyah! Tunggu sampai kita menikah!"

Tanpa mengindahkan teriakan Taemin, Minho mencubit gemas hidung mancung kekasih yang berbaring dibawahnya sambil tertawa. Ia memulai peraduan malam panjang ini dengan sebuah kecupan lembut.

End of chapter 1

A/N: My Gawwdd... It takes so long for me before finally comeback and build the courage to writing again. Aahhhh I'm desperately embarassed... My writing is sucks now *sobs*

Okay, I did really want to know what are you gusy actually thinking about this first chapter. Is it worth to continue? Or just so so?

Please just being honest with yourself for commenting whether its good or bad, I mean my fanfic litterally. Thanks, I hope this is worth reading at least *^*)/

PS. tbh my real pen name is PDA and actually I've been posted this story on my personal fb acc Puspa Dewi Aldiano, fyi. Have a great day :)


	2. Chapter 2

PDA Presents

.

.

.

Seungcheol bersumpah pada Tuhan bahwa dengan kewarasan penuh ia mengagumi Lee Taemin, dengan hati dan kepalanya. Ia memandang Taemin sebagai sosok paling indah diantara manusia lain dan itu dibenarkan oleh logikanya, juga sinkron bersama perasaannya. Choi Seungcheol 5 tahun yang lalu dengan Choi Seungcheol yang sekarang, masih menatap Lee Taemin dengan sorot mata yang sama; buta akan objek lain dan hanya siluet Taemin yang mampu direfleksikan oleh matanya.

Pukul 1 siang adalah waktu bagi Seungcheol untuk duduk di spot favoritnya; meja nomor 6 di dekat show case minuman, di bawah atap Nanao Puchiko restaurant. Kedai Japanese Cuisine kecil dan sederhana ini adalah milik Taemin yang baru dibangun sekitar 2 tahun lalu. Bangunan ruko 2 lantai ini ia kontrak menggunakan tabungan kuliahnya, yang membuat Taemin harus menunda untuk menikmati bangku kuliah seperti pemuda sebayanya yang lain. Taemin memutuskan untuk membuka usaha makanan semata-mata agar Jeonghan tetap bisa bersekolah di SMA yang bagus seperti Seungcheol. Mengingat gajinya sebagai kasir di mini market saja sudah tidak cukup untuk membiayai hidupnya dan Jeonghan, beban ekonomi keluarganya menjadi semakin berat apalagi semenjak orang tuanya meninggal 3 tahun lalu.

Seungcheol membaringkan kepalanya diatas tangan yang ia tumpukan diatas meja, melakukan hal yang sama setiap hari hanya untuk menikmati detik-detik yang berjalan dengan menyaksikan Lee Taemin bergelut dengan bahan makanan di balik kaca open kitchen. Sesekali darahnya akan berdesir kencang kala jemari Taemin menyemat beberapa helai rambut brunettenya yang panjang dibelakang telinga. Dan tiap kali Taemin menyadari betapa intensnya mata Seungcheol terpaku kearahnya, pemuda bersurai hitam pekat itu seketika menegakkan kepala dan tersenyum gugup seperti orang bodoh.

Dan Taemin hanya akan membalasnya dengan gurat senyum yang sama yang membuat Seungcheol bertanya-tanya setiap hari, apa arti dibalik semua itu.

Seungcheol memaku irisnya mengikuti siluet Taemin yang kini berjalan meninggalkan dapur dan mendekatinya, membuat Seungcheol refleks menarik ujung seragamnya untuk membuatnya terlihat lebih rapi.

Sambil mengelap tangannya dengan handuk kecil, Taemin bertanya pada Seungcheol

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, apa semalam Jeonghan pergi bersamamu, Seungcheol-ah?"

Untuk alasan apapun, Seungcheol mendadak kehilangan selera untuk duduk dengan posisi tubuh tegap dan kembali bersandar malas pada kursinya.

"Tidak."

Taemin seketika mengerutkan dahi. Padahal tadi pagi Jeonghan bercerita bahwa semalam ia memang pergi bersama Seungcheol.

"Benarkah? Tapi Jeonghan bilang, kau dan dia pergi ke rumah Jun karena dia mengundang kalian makan di acara ulang tahunnya."

"Aku memang pergi kerumah Jun, tapi Jeonghan tidak ada disa-..."

"Ya, Seungcheol-ah~ Kau sudah datang lebih dulu kesini rupanya!"

Seungcheol tiba-tiba merasakan dadanya sesak dan kesulitan bernafas karena ada sepasang lengan yang memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"Jeonghan, tadi Seungcheol bilang semalam kau-..."

"Hey, kau bicara apa teman baikku? Bukankah kau melihatku saat kita berpapasan ditepi kolam renang, iya kan?"

Seungcheol merasakan pelukan Jeonghan semakin lama semakin membuatnya sesak.

"I-iya..."

Demi kelangsungan hidupnya, Seungcheol memilih menjawab dengan kata "ya", sesuai dengan keinginan Jeonghan.

"Kalian tidak bohongkan?"

Kali ini Taemin meniliti gelagat aneh keduanya dengan serius.

"Kakak... Aku mana pernah berbohong padamu..."

Jeonghan yang akhirnya membebaskan Seungcheol lantas berjalan mendekati Kakaknya dan bergelayut manja dalam pelukan Taemin.

Terdengar saat itu Taemin menghela nafas pelan, dan akhirnya mengelus kepala Jeonghan yang merebah dibahunya. "Iya, adikku memang tidak pernah berbohong."

"Sebaiknya sekarang aku pulang."

"Lho, Seungcheol. Bagaimana dengan makananmu?"

Taemin menatap sekilas tamago sushi diatas meja Seungcheol yang masih bersisa setengan lalu berbalik lagi menatap bingung kearah pemuda itu. Tidak biasanya Seungcheol pergi dengan menyisakan makanan dipiringnya seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku mendadak tidak berselera. Sampai jumpa, Taeminie Hyung."

Seungcheol keluar meninggalkan pintu dengan bantingan cukup keras, membuat dua kakak-beradik Taemin dan Jeonghan bergidik kaget.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

Jeonghan hanya menjawab dengan mengangkat bahu, pura-pura tidak tahu.

'Terima kasih, Seungcheol'

Setidaknya, hanya itu yang mampu ia ucapkan dalam hati karena Seungcheol kembali mau membantunya. Walau Jeonghan tahu jika berbohong adalah hal yang paling dibenci Seungcheol, apalagi jika harus berbohong pada pemuda berhati malaikat seperti Taemin.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Jeonghan tengah membantu Taemin menata piring yang baru dicuci kedalam rak saat mereka berdua baru saja selesai makan malam diatas, lantai dua restaurant yang mereka sulap menjadi tempat tinggal. Taemin terpaksa harus meninggalkan aktifitas beres-beres mereka saat handphonenya berdering menandakan ada panggilan yang masuk.

"Ya, ada apa, Minho?"

Jeonghan menoleh kebelakang sesekali sambil mencoba menangkap isi obrolan kakaknya dengan Choi Minho.

"APA? SEUNGCHEOL DIRAWAT DI RUMAH SAKIT?"

Kali ini Jeonghan sepenunhnya membalikkan badan dan menatap Taemin dengan mata terbelalak. Jantungnya kini berdegup tak terkendali.

"Baiklah. Aku dan Jeonghan akan segera kesana sekarang. Eum, tidak Dear. Kau tidak perlu menjeput kami. Kami akan naik taksi kesana. Jaga Seungcheol baik-baik ya, sayang. Tunggu aku sebentar lagi."

Jeonghan mendadak merasakan kakinya sulit untuk menopang bobot tubuhnya lagi hingga harus berpegangan pada punggung kursi.

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu. Sampai jumpa, sayang."

Sambungan telfon diantara mereka berdua pun terputus, dan Taemin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jeonghan dengan tatapan cemas dan gelisah.

"Seungcheol dirawat karena luka akibat perkelahiannya cukup parah kali ini."

Sudah Jeonghan duga.

Apalagi selain berkelahi? Masalah dengan genk mana lagi sekarang?

Jeonghan cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya yang sempat lancang menuruni pipi dan berlari menuju kamar untuk berganti pakaian.

.

.

.

Taemin dan Jeonghan berlari beriringan menuju ruang rawat Seungcheol. Diujung lorong, mereka mendapati sosok tegap Minho yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan dokter. Saat mereka telah sampai disana, Dokter yang berbicara dengan Minho mengucapkan permisi sebelum mengundurkan diri. Dengan nafas terengah Taemin langsung menghujani kekasihnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Seungcheol? Apa lukanya benar-benar parah? Kau bilang harus ada jahitan? Dibagian mana? Benda apa yang sudah melukainya?"

"Ssst... Tenang, Mine. Seungcheol sudah mulai membaik sekarang. Dokter bilang dia harus banyak istirahat agar lukanya tidak terbuka kembali dan cepat mengering."

Dengan Choi Minho yang mengelus lembut pipinya, Taemin pelan-pelan bisa mengatur kembali nafasnya dan mulai sedikit lebih tenang.

Jeonghan yang sedari tadi terdiam hanya mampu terpaku didepan pintu ruang perawatan yang tertutup dengan kepala menunduk dan membisu. Minho yang mengerti bagaimana perasaan Jeonghan sekarang segera menghampiri pemuda blonde itu dan menaruh tangannya diatas bahu Jeonghan.

"Masuklah jika kau ingin melihat keadaannya."

"Tapi... Aku..."

Jeonghan takut. Ia takut Seungcheol mengusirnya, mengingat hubungan diantara keduanya sudah bukan seperti dulu lagi. Jeonghan takut disaat-saat tersulit Seungcheol seperti ini, kehadirannya malah akan memperburuk keadaan pemuda itu.

"Mau aku temani?"

Tawar Minho, yang membuat Jeonghan pelan-pelan mengangkat kepalanya menatap pria itu, seperti mendapat uluran tangan yang menolongnya dari semua keragu-raguan.

Minho tersenyum karena ia tahu Jeonghan pasti menyetujuinya. Pria itu membuka pintu pelan, dan mempersilahkan Jeonghan untuk masuk duluan.

Saat pertama kali melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam, hal pertama yang dilihat Jeonghan adalah sosok Seungcheol yang berbaring terjaga dengan pandangan menatap kosong kearah jendela disampingnya. Perban membalut lengannya, lebam dan lecet menghiasi hampir setiap jengkal kulitnya, dan ada perban dan plester yang menutup pelipis pemuda itu.

Menyadari ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, Seungcheol menoleh dan seketika ia merasakan mual yang bergejolak diperutnya. Sosok yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat hari ini, bahkan hari-hari berikutnya, malah datang menghampirinya dengan wajah basah, khas orang yang habis menangis.

"H-hai..."

Jeonghan menyapanya, ragu dan gugup. Minho menyusul dan berdiri tidak jauh dibelakang Jeonghan, yang mana membuat Seungcheol semakin muak melihat pemandangan didepannya kali ini. Baginya, penderitaan hari ini benar-benar lengkap dan begitu mengesankannya.

"Great. After Jeonghan, then Choi Minho. Just laugh if you both want to laughing out loud at me. It's better than faking your damn sad face and tears."

Selesai berkata, Seungcheol mengangkat sudut bibirnya yang tersenyum sinis.

"Stop playing dumb, Seungcheol. Jeonghan is really worried about you."

"Whoa, I'm impressed. Thanks. But don't you too, my lovely brother?"

Seungcheol membentangkan tangannya seolah ingin menyambut pelukan dari Minho. Pria 24 tahun yang berdiri didepannya hanya menatap Seungcheol dengan matanya yang dingin, membuat Seungcheol berdecak pura-pura kecewa dengan reaksi kakaknya.

"Well, if you done with your fucking pity stares, please leave."

Seungcheol memutar bola mata malas lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, menggerakkan tubuhnya mencoba mencari posisi berbaring yang lebih nyaman.

"Ayo Jeonghan, tinggalkan manusia arogan ini sendiri sesuai permintaannya."

"Aku mau Lee Taemin disini."

Statement keras dari Seungcheol seketika membuat langkah Minho dan Jeonghan berhenti diambang pintu. Jeonghan masih diam, namun Minho tak dapat mengabaikan keinginan kekanak-kanakan Seungcheol begitu saja.

"Stop messing with me and my fiance. I told you."

"He's not yours. You can't own him like an all might and big ass Master. And well, who's the agressive wolf who caught a little cute deer like Lee Taemin and caged him with a fucking engagement ring without second thought anyway?"

"Don't fucking around!"

"WHAT ABOUT YOU, YOU FUCKER MACHINE? STOP STANDING ON MY WAY AND DON'T CLAIM ANYTHING THAT ACTUALLY NOT YOURS! LEE TAEMIN IS NOT YOURS!"

"YOU-..."

"STOP! PLEASE JUST... STOP!"

Tanpa diduga Taemin tiba-tiba sudah berada disana, menahan tangan Minho yang sudah berancang-ancang untuk melayangkan tamparannya pada Seungcheol.

"Ini salahku... Ini semua adalah salahku..."

Tangan Minho yang semula masih mengeras pelan-pelan melunak karena suara isakkan Taemin seketika membuat persendiannya melemah.

"Mine...?"

Seungcheol ingin bangkit dalam ketidak berdayaannya dan memeluk Taemin, namun tangan kokoh Minho terlanjur membalut tubuh itu dalam pelukannya. Seungcheol, lagi-lagi merasa terbuang dan tidak berguna, membuatnya menyesal pernah terlahir sebagai Choi Seungcheol yang pecundang.

"Ini salahku... Seharusnya aku bisa lebih tegas dalam menghadapi semua ini, bukan malah menghindarinya seperti seorang pengecut..."

Taemin mengadu dan menangis didada Minho, membuat sang kekasih membelai rambutnya dan mengecup kepalanya untuk menenangkan.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Mine."

"Ini salahku, Minho! Dan aku... Aku..."

Taemin melepas pelukan Minho dan berbalik menatap Seungcheol dengan tangisnya. Seungcheol yang menyaksikan wajah Taemin yang penuh air mata merasa tersiksa secara batin. Ia tidak ingin pemuda yang paling disayanginya menangis, apalagi...

Apalagi harus berlutut disamping tempat tidurnya.

Seungcheol merasakan tangan Taemin meremat tangannya, lembut, basah, hangat namun begitu menyiksa.

"Aku sungguh bersalah padamu, Seungcheol. Karena sikapku selama ini yang membuatmu bingung, karena semua kepura-puraan dan sikap acuhku pada perasaanmu, mungkin kau sungguh tersiksa selama ini karena sikapku yang begitu kejam padamu... Maafkan aku, Seungcheol..."

"Taeminie..."

"No... Don't call me Taeminie anymore... I hate it! But see, I never told you so... I was lying to you even with myself... I am... I am..."

Genggaman tangan Taemin pada tangan Seungcheol kini semakin mengencang. Masih dalam tundukkan, Taemin akhirnya mengucapkan kalimat yang selama ini telah lama ia pendam

"Soon or later, I will be your brother in law...no matter what. Cause I love your brother... I love Choi Minho with all my heart. I hope you'll understand, Choi Seungcheol..."

.

.

.

End of Chapter 2

A/N: APA INI? GA KARUAN. SAYA GA TAU SAYA NULIS APA SEBENERNYA.

Well, bagian serunya ada di chap 3, I...guess. Hahahaha

Oke, saya punya komitmen untuk update ini 2 hari sekali, berhubung nulisnya ga perlu banyak dramatisasi karena saya mau keluar dari jalur untuk sementara ini.

Biasanya saya adalah tipe penulis yang drama di penyampaian cerita (terutama diksi) tapi ringan di konflik. Kali ini biarin konfliknya yang ribet tapi diksinya yang lebih ringan. Hohoho

See ya in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

PDA Presents

.

.

.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Seungcheol-..."

"Taemin-...hyung. Kumohon..."

Taemin merasakan tangan Seungcheol yang semula masih berada digenggamannya kini ditarik dan menjauh. Tangan yang penuh bekat dan lebam itu bersembunyi dibawah balutan selimut, dan wajah nanar Taemin hanya mampu menatap sendu Seungcheol yang kini berbalik memunggunginya.

"Seungcheol-ah..."

"Mine,"

Sepasang tangan kokoh menumpuk diatas bahu Taemin, dan Minho mulai berbisik agar Taemin segera bangkit dari lantai.

"Seungcheol butuh istirahat. Sebaiknya kita keluar sekarang."

Minho memapah tubuh kekasihnya untuk bangun. Tatapan nanar Taemin masih tertuju pada Seungcheol sampai akhirnya Minho menuntunnya keluar dan meninggalkan pemuda itu sendiri dikamar perawatan yang dingin.

Seungcheol menutup mata, membiarkan luka didadanya meluas hingga membantai jiwa. Jika hatinya memiliki pembuluh, Seungcheol tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak darah yang mengucur akibat luka sayatan yang mereka torehkan pada batinnya.

.

.

.

"Jeonghan, coba kemari sebentar."

Pagi itu, Taemin memanggil nama adiknya dari dalam kamar. Jeonghan yang baru saja selesai meneguk jus dimeja makan segera menghampiri asal suara kakaknya.

"Ya, Kakakku sayang. Ada apa?"

Jeonghan memunculkan kepalanya dari balik pintu, membuat Taemin mengayunkan tangannya agar adiknya masuk ke kamar dan duduk disisi tempat tidurnya.

Jeonghan sekilas melirik ada sebuah amplop coklat yang Taemin genggam diatas pangkuannya.

"Hey, bulan depan sekolahmu akan mengadakan acara liburan ke Jepang, kan?"

"Mm...ya. Memangnya ada apa?"

Jeonghan mulai merasa jika semua ini ada hubungannya dengan amplop itu.

"Semester ini, kau mau kan ikut pergi jalan-jalan bersama mereka?"

Tepat.

Taemin pasti memaksanya untuk ikut, seperti liburan semester kemarin dimana mereka pergi mengunjungi Macau sebagai destinasinya. Saat itu, Jeonghan sudah bilang jika tidak masalah bila ia tidak ikut. Tapi Taemin memaksanya walau saat itu Jeonghan tahu keadaannya juga tidak begitu memungkinkan. Taemin bekerja siang-malam, membuka kedai bahkan sampai larut dan membuat berbagai pesanan untuk acara-acara. Saat itu pun, uang yang terkumpul hanya mencapai setengah. Sampai akhirnya Choi Minho, yang saat itu masih berstatus sebagai kekasih kakaknya, memaksa membayar sisa setengah uang akomodasi agar Jeonghan bisa ikut.

Kali ini, Jeonghan tidak mau hal itu sampai terulang lagi. Ia tahu kakaknya sangat benci untuk meminta uang pada tunangannya yang kaya raya. Dan itu artinya, uang yang dipegang kakaknya saat ini pasti adalah hasil kerja keras berbulan-bulan, atau mungkin ditambah sisa tabungan kuliahnya yang sudah terpakai untuk membiayai hidupnya selama ini.

"Tidak kak, aku tidak ingin ikut."

Jeonghan berusaha menjawab dengan hati-hati agar kakaknya tidak tersinggung.

Tapi seketika raut kecewa tergambar jelas di wajah anggun Taemin.

"Kenapa, sayang? Kenapa kau tidak mau?"

Taemin mengelus rahang tirus Jeonghan, menatapnya dengan mata sedih yang sebening embun.

Jeonghan kembali mencoba memilih kata-kata yang tepat agar Taemin bisa mengerti alasannya.

"Karena... Setiap aku makan masakan kakakku di restaurant Nanao Puchiko, aku sudah merasa seperti berada di Jepang setiap hari."

Jeonghan menjelaskan dengan wajah berbinar, namun Taemin terlihat tidak bisa sepenuhnya menerima asalan itu.

"Jeonghan-ah... Kau harus ikut bersama teman-temanmu. Dengan begitu, kau tidak akan kehilangan momen apapun mengenai masa remajamu yang menyenangkan."

"Tapi kak-..."

"Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus ikut. Harus."

Taemin menatap mata Jeonghan dengan refleksi yang tak ingin ditentang oleh siapapun. Pemuda brunette itu menaruh amplopnya diatas tangan Jeonghan, dan menutup jemari adiknya agar mengenggam amplop itu baik-baik.

"Bawakan aku oleh-oleh, ya."

Taemin menepuk pelan kepala Jeonghan, tersenyum dengan wajah seindah malaikat. Hanya saja, Taemin tak memiliki sayap maupun lingkaran emas diatas kepalanya.

Jeonghan masih membisu. Kepalanya masih sulit untuk mengolah kata-kata ditengah pergulatan yang terjadi didalam batinnya. Ia tidak bisa terus-menerus seperti ini. Harus bagaimana lagi caranya agar Taemin berhenti bekerja keras dan menyusahkan diri hanya untuk Jeonghan? Bahkan saat Jeonghan mengingat kenyataan bahwa ia bukanlah adik kandung pemuda itu, Taemin tidak seharusnya berkorban sebanyak ini hanya untuknya.

"Kak..."

Jeonghan meremat tangan Taemin, dan kakaknya hanya berdengung sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Setengah dari biaya akomodasinya, aku ingin membayarnya dengan tabunganku sendiri."

"Tabunganmu? Tapi Jeongh-..."

"Ssstt... Kali ini, kuharap kakak mau memenuhi permintaanku, satu kali saja..."

.

.

.

Mendengar kabar dari rumah sakit bahwa Seungcheol sudah bisa dibawa pulang kerumah hari ini, Minho segera menghubungi supir dan beberapa ajudannya untuk menjemput Seungcheol siang itu. Sebelumnya, ia sudah memperkerjakan seorang suster untuk merawat adiknya meski Seungcheol sempat menolak keras keputusan itu. Adiknya yang keras kepala sangat tidak suka jika diperlakukan "seperti bayi". Namun dengan pergulatan kata dengan Minho, Seungcheol akhirnya terpaksa menuruti perintah kakaknya kali ini. Hanya untuk kali ini.

Minho sengaja bekerja dengan gerakan serba cepat hari ini agar ia bisa pulang ke rumah lebih awal. Tak lupa, ia menghubungi Taemin dan Jeonghan agar datang untuk makan malam bersama dirumah malam ini. Minho mampir ke ruko Nanao Puchiko untuk menjemput kekasihnya, dan mereka akhirnya tiba di kediaman Choi menjelang pukul 7 malam.

Saat memasuki pintu, dua orang maid menghampiri mereka. Satu orang menyambut mantel Minho, dan satu lagi membantu membawa barang belanjaan makanan yang dibawa Taemin.

"Dimana Seungcheol?"

"Dikamarnya, Tuan."

Minho melirik kearah tangga sambil berusaha melepas dasinya. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan sepasang tangan yang lembut bersentuhan dengan tangannya.

"Sini, biar kubantu, Dear."

Dengan telaten Taemin melepas dasi Minho seperti seorang istri yang baik dan patuh.

Minho tak dapat menahan hasrat untuk tidak mengembangkan senyumnya dan mengecup kening Taemin ketika dasinya sudah terlepas. "Terima kasih, sayangku."

Pemuda bersurai brunette itu menunduk dengan wajah merona, apalagi saat mendengar Jeonghan berdehem kecil menggoda kakaknya.

Dikejauhan, tepatnya dari atas tangga lantai 2, seseorang dengan surai hitam pekat dan plester dipelipisnya memperhatikan dengan tatapan mata yang sulit dijelaskan. Tajam, dingin, dan pantulan irisnya memancarkan sorot antara kebencian dan kesedihan.

"Seungcheol..."

Jeonghan yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran Seungcheol lantas menggumamkan namanya pelan, membuat Minho dan Taemin sedikit tersentak. Taemin spontan menjauhkan sedikit posisinya berdiri dari Minho, dan mendongak keatas untuk menyapa Seungcheol dengan senyumnya yang...ia coba buat sewajar mungkin.

"Seungcheol-ah, kau sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang?"

Sempat tak ada jawaban dari orang disebrang sana. Tampak saat ini Seungcheol melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas menuruni tangga.

"Tidak semudah itu."

Jawab pemuda itu pada akhirnya, yang membuat 3 orang lain didepannya mencoba menerka apa maksud dibalik jawaban yang memiliki kesan sarkasme tersebut.

Taemin yang sudah mampu memahami maksud perkataan Seungcheol, lantas sedikit menundukkan kepala akibat perasaan bersalah yang kembali menggelayutinya.

"Tapi sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

Seseorang menepuk bahunya, membuat Taemin menegakkan kepala karena begitu terkejutnya ia saat melihat Seungcheol tersenyum tipis dan mengucapkan kalimat itu kepadanya.

Namun Taemin tahu betul, ada banyak sekali luka yang tersirat dibalik senyuman kecil Seungcheol.

.

.

.

Selesai makan malam, Jeonghan memperhatikan siluet Seungcheol yang langsung bangkit dari tempat duduk dan beranjak menuju kamarnya dilantai dua. Entah mendapat kebernian dari mana, saat itu Jeonghan spontan berinisiatif untuk mengikuti pemuda itu masuk kedalam kamar.

"Seungcheol, tunggu aku."

Jeonghan cepat-cepat beranjak dari kursi dan menyusul Seungcheol. Pemuda yang dipanggilnya tidak menoleh, dan tetap berjalan santai menuju kamarnya tanpa menggubris keberadaan Jeonghan.

Tapi ia tidak menutup pintu kamarnya dan membiarkan Jeonghan untuk masuk.

"H-hai."

Lagi-lagi Jeonghan hanya bisa berkata hai saat pertama kali bertemu Seungcheol. Pelan-pelan ia menutup pintu dengan punggungnya. Sorot matanya masih tak lepas dari sosok Seungcheol.

Pria bersurai pekat itu duduk diatas tempat tidur dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang. Dengan santai ia menekan remote tv dan channel yang dipilihnya langsung menayangkan acara pertandingan bola.

"Boleh aku duduk?"

Masih tidak ada reaksi dari Seungcheol. Mata pemuda itu tatap fokus pada layar tv sambil sesekali menggerakkan remote yang ada ditangannya

Tahu bahwa Seungcheol akan terus menerus mengabaikannya seperti ini, Jeonghan memilih untuk melangkah perlahan-lahan mendekati ranjang Seungcheol. Ada sisa ruang disisi ranjang untuknya duduk. Jeonghan dengan hati-hati mendudukan tubuhnya disana dan menghadap kearah Seungcheol. Pemuda blonde itu menyemat sisi kanan rambut panjangnya kebelakang telinga, kemudian menelan ludah dengan berat. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia tidak yakin jika ini semua akan berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Yang Jeonghan tahu, reaksi Seungcheol sangatlah sulit untuk ditebak.

"Soal rencana liburan sekolah bulan depan, aku juga akan ikut ke Jepang bersama kalian."

Jeonghan tidak tahu mengapa ia harus menceritakan hal ini pada Seungcheol. Tapi bagaimanapun, Seungcheol adalah satu-satunya tempat baginya untuk bercerita dan membagi suka-duka sejak kecil.

"Lalu?"

Jeonghan menarik bibir untuk tersenyum dan matanya berbinar, seperti mendapat sebuah harapan baru karena kali ini Seungcheol mau berekasi, walau hanya menanggapi dengan pertanyaan sesingkat "lalu"

"Kakakku yang membayar setengah akomodasinya kali ini. Dan setengahnya lagi, akan aku bayar dengan uang tabunganku sendiri."

Jeonghan bertutur lembut dengan raut wajahnya yang sumringah. Seungcheol harus tahu bahwa Yoon Jeonghan yang sekarang tidak akan menyusahkan kakaknya lagi.

Namun semua ekspektasi Jeonghan yang berharap agar Seungcheol bisa berbahagia untuk dirinya, kini pupus bagai dendelion yang diterpa angin badai.

Pemuda itu, lagi-lagi kembali menyungkitkan sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum sinis. Dan itu menyakiti hati Jeonghan. Sangat menyakitinya.

"Uang tabunganmu? Heh. Apa yang kau maksud adalah uang hasil melacurmu?"

Jeonghan menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam tundukkan, menghindari distraksi penuh tekanan dari tatapan merendahkan Seungcheol. Matanya mulai terasa panas menahan tangis.

"Dan kenapa kau tutup pintunya?" Seungcheol melirik sekilas kearah pintu, lalu kembali menatap Jeonghan dengan pandangan mengintimidasi. "Apa kau bermaksud untuk menggodaku agar aku mau tidur denganmu dan mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar?"

Suara kecil derit ranjang saat Seungcheol merangkak mendekatinya bagai memekakkan telinga Jeonghan. Pemuda blonde itu menunduk semakin dalam merasakan ketakutan kini mengusainya. Matanya memejam erat kala nafas hangat Seungcheol berhembus bagai membakar sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kau kira kau bisa menjadi substitusi dari sosok kakakmu, Yoon Jeonghan? Kau pikir aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk membuatku nyaman setelah mengalami patah hati ini?"

Bisikkan Seungcheol seakan tak ada bedanya dengan sisi mata pisau yang tajam dan dingin.

Bukan... Bukan ini yang diinginkan Jeonghan. Walau bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa selamanya menghindar dari kenyataan jika Seungcheol tidak lagi sama seperti dulu, sama seperti dirinya yang juga bukan Lee Jeonghan beberapa tahun silam. Mereka tak lagi terikat dalam hubungan teman masa kecil yang membagi suka-duka bersama. Tapi sekarang, ia dan Seungcheol bagai terlahir menjadi orang asing dan hidup untuk saling menyakiti.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?"

"Ma-maafkan aku..."

Jeonghan tidak tahu apa yang diucapkan oleh bibirnya saat ini. Semua berada diluar kontrolnya. Ia merasakan pandangannya mulai mengabur oleh air mata. Mungkin memang seharusnya ia meminta maaf pada Seungcheol atas semua dosa yang ia perbuat; pada Tuhan, pada kakaknya, pada Seungcheol, bahkan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau memang cantik, Yoon Jeonghan. Tapi kau bukanlah Lee Taemin, bukan juga adiknya. Sekeras apapun kau mencoba, manusia sepertimu tidak akan bisa menyamainya."

"S-Seungcheol-ah... Aku tidak..."

"Tidak apa?"

"Aku tidak pernah memperlakukanmu atau bahkan menganggapmu seperti murid pria lain disekolah... Jadi kumohon... Jangan menyiksaku terus seperti ini..."

Jeonghan terisak dengan bahu yang bergetar hebat. Jari-jemarinya meremat satu sama lain hingga memerah.

Namun penderitaannya tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Tanpa pemberitahuan Seungcheol mendorongnya kuat hingga tubuhnya terbaring diranjang. Pria itu diatasnya, dengan mata yang tak mampu lagi menyiratkan seberapa besar kebencian yang dirasakan pria itu padanya.

"Kau... Apa kau tidak malu berjalan dengan tubuh ini? Apa kau masih punya muka untuk bertatapan denganku bahkan kakakmu setelah melakukan dosa yang sedemikian rupa? Setidaknya jika kau tak bisa menahan hidup miskin bersama kakakmu, katakan saja langsung padaku apa yang kau inginkan! Kau mau uang? Akan aku berikan jumlah yang kau mau tanpa harus memasukkan penisku dulu kedalam sana!"

Sudah cukup sering Seungcheol mengungkit soal ini, namun Jeonghan bersumpah jika kata-kata yang terucap darinya tak pernah terdengar sesakit hari ini.

Tapi ada satu hal yang Jeonghan pahami dari semua kemarahan Seungcheol. Pria itu membencinya karena Jeonghan yang sekarang memang pantas untuk dibenci. Seungcheol pernah menjadi temannya yang berharga, tapi Jeonghan menghancurkan segalanya dengan memutus tali kepercayaan yang disimpul oleh pria itu. Ia sudah terlanjur menyelam dalam kehidupan seperti ini; dekapan seorang pria, uang, kesenangan... Semua hal yang tidak bisa didapatnya jika tetap menjadi Lee Jeonghan yang dulu.

Diantara derasnya air mata yang membasahi pipinya saat ini, setetes air batin lain jatuh dari atas, menyentuh dada Jeonghan bagai jarum yang menancap tepat ke jantungnya.

"Aku benar-benar telah gagal menjagamu, Jeonghan... Kau semakin membuatku menyadari bahwa hidupku selama ini hanyalah sia-sia. Aku tidak hanya gagal memperjuangkan cintaku pada Lee Taemin, tapi aku bahkan gagal melindungi sosok yang paling berharga dalam hidupku... Sikapmu lah yang selama ini paling membuatku tersiksa, Lee Jeonghan..."

.

.

.

Usia 15 tahun adalah saat dimana kau tumbuh sebagai remaja yang serba ingin tahu dimata orang-orang. Dan Lee Taemin, 7 tahun silam, adalah seorang remaja berusia 15 tahun yang datang ke sebuah gedung perkantoran media cetak bersama ayahnya. Kala itu, rambut brunettenya masih tumbuh sebatas bahu, hanya di ikat simpel kebelakang dan menyisakan helaian poninya yang disisir kesamping menutupi dahi.

Masih dengan seragam sekolah yang melekat ditubuhnya, ia berjalan mengikuti langkah sang Ayah yang berjalan sedikit lebih jauh didepannya. Karena begitu banyak hal menarik yang menyita perhatian Taemin saat mereka melangkah dari lobby hingga melewati galeri, hingga membuat langkah dari tungkai kakinya yang kurus tak dapat mengimbangi langkah cepat Ayahnya yang terlihat sedikit terburu-buru.

Taemin kemudian masuk kedalam lift bersama Ayahnya. Ia merasakan sedikit pergolakan gravitasi saat lift yang mereka tumpangi naik menuju lantai 8. Masih dengan wajah lugu, ia kembali mengikuti langkah sang Ayah menyusuri koridor gedung dan berhenti didepan sebuah pintu besar diujung jalan.

"Selagi Ayah didalam, kau duduk dan tunggu Ayah disini ya, sayang. Pulang dari sini, kita akan pergi ke toko buku sesuai janji Ayah."

"Baiklah, Ayah."

Taemin mengedipkan sebelah mata sambil memamerkan sign "oke" dengan jarinya. Di pojok koridor yang berdindingkan kaca, terdapat sofa panjang dan coffe table yang sengaja ditempatkan disana sebagai ruang tunggu. Taemin menghampiri kursi tersebut kemudian duduk disana, meletakkan tas dipangkuannya dengan pandangan mata yang mulai memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling.

Lantai ini terlihat lebih sepi dibanding saat dibawah tadi, pikirnya. Ditengah keheningan yang membawa Taemin larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri, tiba-tiba ia mendegar suara tawa anak laki-laki beserta suara rendah lainnya yang menyahut disana. Mengetahui asal sumber suara yang semakin mendekat, Taemin mencelingukan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok siapa yang datang. Irisnya kemudia menangkap dua siluet laki-laki. Yang satu terlihat seusia dengan adiknya, Lee Jeonghan. Dan yang disebelahnya... Entahlah. Kesan pertama yang Taemin dapatkan dari orang itu adalah; dia tinggi, terlihat cukup dewasa, dan tampan. Atau mungkin sangat tampan setelah Taemin memandangnya 5 detik lebih lama.

Namun lebih dari semua itu...

Sejak awal sosok itu menatap balik kearahnya dengan sorot mata yang tak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata. Hanya saja rasanya Taemin seperti kehilangan kemampuan untuk melakukan respirasi selama beberapa detik, lumpuh secara neural dan tuli akan suara sekitar selain bisikkan yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam disana dan membisu.

"Apa kau kenal dia, kak?"

Suara itu lah yang pertama kali memecah intensitas pandangan keduanya antara satu sama lain.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Tapi... Bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan denganya sekarang?"

Anak laki-laki yang sejak tadi membawa bola basket ditangannya sempat terdiam bingung sebelum akhirnya mengangkat bahu. Mungkin pikirnya, semua terserah pada kakaknya saja, dan ia hanya akan mengikuti.

Melihat pemuda tinggi dengan adik laki-lakinya itu mendekat kearahnya, secara spontan Taemin berdiri dari duduknya dengan mata yang membulat gugup.

Belum sempat kedua orang itu menyapanya, suara pintu yang terbuka dan sosok ayahnya yang berjalan keluar dari sana lantas membuat ketiga orang itu menoleh.

"Hey Minho, Seungcheol-ah, bagaimana kabar kalian?"

"Paman Lee!"

Sosok anak laki-laki yang seusia Jeonghan terlihat sumringah melihat sosok ayahnya yang melebarkan tangan untuk memeluknya. Mereka kemudian berpelukan, dan sosok pemuda tinggi tadi ikut tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat didepan ayah Taemin.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Paman Lee."

"Aigoo Minho-ah... Kau sudah sangat besar sekarang. Lihat, kau benar-benar mirip dengan ayahmu."

"Terima kasih, Paman."

Pemuda tinggi yang saat itu namanya terus mengulang-ngulang dikepala Taemin, tersenyum lagi dengan aksen yang khas, yang Taemin kira hanya dimiliki oleh pemuda itu seorang di dunia ini.

"Oh iya, Minho, Seungcheol. Kalian juga harus berkenalan dengan putraku." Mata Ayah beralih pada Taemin, "Ayo sayang, kemarilah." menggerakkan tangannya agar Taemin mendekat kearah mereka bertiga.

"Beri salam pada mereka, Taemin sayang."

Taemin sempat diam menatap dua orang baru didepannya bergantian, sebelum akhirnya irisnya kembali terpaku pada sepasang mata elang yang seolah menghipnotisnya untuk jadi dungu beberapa saat.

Taemin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya saat ini. Namun jika menghubungkan dengan novel percintaan yang sering dibacanya sebelum tidur, ia tahu jika gelagatnya sekarang tak beda dengan gadis pemeran utama yang terlihat bodoh ketika berhadapan dengan karakter utama pria.

"Sejak awal, aku memang tertarik untuk berkenalan denganmu. Namaku Choi Minho. Kuharap kita bisa berteman dengan baik setelah ini."

Ini lah kali pertama bagi keduanya melakukan kontak satu sama lain. Minho tidak pernah menemukan tangan selembut dan sehangat ini sebelumnya. Dan Taemin tidak pernah dibuat sebisu ini saat dihadapkan dengan momen perkenalan dengan seorang pemuda kecuali Minho...

.

.

.

End of Chapter 3

A/N: Well, saya ga nyangka kalo hari ini bakal sibuk banget dan baru bisa sampe rumah jam 8. Lalu selesai mandi makan segala macem, saya baru punya waktu untuk nulis jam 9. Alhasil, saya harus nyelesain ini ngebut sampe jam setengah 11.

AT THE END, apa yang sudah tersaji untuk kalian sekarang adalah 1 dari sekian banyak chapter kejar tayang yang pernah saya buat hahahahaha *cough*

PLEASE BEAR WITH ME; update in the late of night, short chapter, unexpected plot (or should I named it a plot twist?), and mixing feelings.

See ya in the next update!


	4. Chapter 4

PDA Presents

.

.

.

Taemin dan Minho meninggalkan meja makan agar para maid bisa membereskan sisa makan malam mereka secepatnya. Minho menggandeng tangan Taemin dan mengajaknya masuk ke ruang theater untuk menonton film pendek sambil mengobrol.

"Apa Jeonghan tidak masalah jika aku mengajaknya pulang agak larut?"

Saat film baru akan dimulai dan keduanya sudah duduk berdekatan disofa merah, Taemin mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya untuk menatap Minho dengan wajah sedikit khawatir.

Minho menyisir pelan poni kekasihnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula dia juga sedang bersama Seungcheol sekarang. Mereka pasti sedang menonton film atau mungkin bermain video game."

"Hm, kau benar, Dear. Sebaiknya kita juga menikmati film ini berdua."

Taemin merebahkan kepalanya didada Minho, sedangkan pria itu merangkul pundaknya dengan sayang.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak melihat ya sayang saat ada adegan ciuman nanti."

"Tsk, Dear..."

Taemin mencubit perut Minho geram karena malu mendengar kalimat menggoda Minho. Pria itu tertawa dan berpikir jika melihat Taemin yang kesal dan malu-malu seperti ini ternyara jauh lebih mengasyikan dibanding menonton film.

.

.

.

"Seungcheol-ah..."

Sekujur tubuh Jeonghan bergetar. Ia bahkan tidak tahu jika apa yang disaksikannya saat ini adalah kenyataan. Tangisan Seungcheol... Air matanya... Bahunya yang begetar... Semua terlihat sangat menyakitkan.

Dan rasanya Jeonghan begitu ingin bunuh diri saat tahu alasan mengapa pria itu merasa tersiksa selama ini adalah karena dirinya.

"Kau sungguh menyiksaku, Jeonghan... Kau berubah... Tawa dan senyummu bahkan selalu palsu untukku. Kau menipu kakakmu, kau berbohong pada semua orang, lalu menganggap semuanya tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kau selalu berlagak tidak tahu akan setiap luka yang ada dihatimu sendiri walau darahnya sudah menetes kemana-mana. Bahkan darah itu mengenaiku, Jeonghan... Kau juga melukai aku... Mengkhianati kepercayaanku... Melihatmu pergi dengan sembarang pria demi lembaran uang, membuatku terlihat sangat bodoh karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mencegahmu. Aku memang pengecut... Aku tak pernah bisa mengucapkan kalimat yang benar-benar ingin kuucapkan kalau aku... Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu terus-menerus hidup dalam dunia seperti itu... Aku..."

Seungcheol sempat terbata-bata karena sakit didadanya mulai menimbulkan rasa sesak. Ia bangkit dari atas Jeonghan dan menggenggam kepalanya frustasi. Seungcheol berbalik membelakangi Jeonghan yang masih berbaring dengan tangisnya yang semakin mengencang.

"AARGH TUHAN... AKU BISA GILA!"

Tangan Seungcheol yang sedari tadi mengepal erat kini melayang menghantam dinding tak bersalah didepannya.

"Maafkan aku, Seungcheol..."

Bisikan itu mengalun pelan kala Jeonghan menggigiti punggung tangannya menahan isakkan, berharap rasa sakit ini berhenti dan Seungcheol mau memaafkannya.

.

.

.

Dirumah ini, ruang theater letaknya tak begitu jauh dari kamar Seungcheol karena berada dilantai yang sama. Saat itu, Taemin terlonjak kaget mendengar suara teriakan yang persis seperti suara Seungcheol.

"Dear, suara apa itu? Apa itu Seungcheol?"

Taemin sedikit panik sambil menoleh kebelakang kearah pintu.

Minho segera bangkit dari duduknya karena juga merasakan ada hal yang tidak beres. Taemin mengikutinya keluar ruangan, dan mereka menyusuri lorong dengan langkah cepat menuju kamar Seungcheol.

Minho langsung mengetuk pintunya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Seungcheol, kau baik-baik saja? Jeonghan... Apa kau di dalam?"

Taemin meremat sebelah tangan Minho dengan gusar. Ia menanti pintunya terbuka dengan perasaan tidak menentu.

"Seungcheol... Jeonghan... Buka pintu-..."

Crack!

Thump!

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar menggema keseluruh penjuru lantai.

"Seungcheol?"

Minho membulatkan matanya melihat wajah Seungcheol yang begitu merah dengan amarah yang tergambar jelas disana.

"Jeonghan...?"

Minho terkejut, Taemin menutup mulutnya melihat Jeonghan berjalan pelan menghampiri mereka dengan rambut berantakan dan punggung yang bergetar akibat terisak oleh tangis.

"Jeonghan kau kenapa sayang?"

Taemin berlari panik dan memeluk adiknya yang menangis dengan erat. Hatinya mulai pedih bagai luka sayat yang terendam dalam air laut. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak melihat Jeonghan menangis seironis ini, kecuali saat pemakaman Ayah dan ibu mereka 3 tahun silam.

"Kau kenapa sayang?"

Taemin mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipi adiknya, meminta Jeonghan untuk bicara dan berhenti membuatnya tersiksa seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku, Kakak... Maafkan aku..."

Hingga bermenit-menit kemudian, hanya itu kalimat yang mampu di ucapkan oleh Jeonghan dalam pelukan kakaknya bersama tangis yang tak kunjung surut dari kelopak matanya yang pucat.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Jeonghan?"

Minho menyeret Seungcheol ke ruang minum untuk mulai mengintrogasi adiknya soal kejadian tadi. Taemin dan Jeonghan sudah diantar pulang 30 menit yang lalu. Dirumah ini, kini tinggal menyisakan 2 kakak beradik yang berdiri dengan jarak 3 meter satu sama lain.

Seungcheol masih diam dan membuang muka. Lelah menatap tajam pada adiknya yang enggan untuk bereaksi, Minho berjalan mendekati lemari penyimpanan anggur dan mengambil botol Scotch bertuliskan "Loisquine 1995" dan membawanya menuju meja kecil tempat ditaruhnya gelas anggur yang biasa ia pakai.

Minho duduk di sofa kulit, membalik gelas yang berada diatas meja kecil didepannya untuk kemudian menuang isi Scotch yang baru ia buka.

"Minuman ini seusia denganmu. Sudah lama aku menyimpannya dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk dapat menikmatinya. Tidakkah kau pikir ini saat yang sempurna untuk minum?"

Minho menyilangkan kaki sambil memegang gelas minumannya dengan tangan kiri. Matanya tertuju lurus pada sang adik, mengangkat sebelah alis menanti jawaban dari Seungcheol atas pertanyaannya barusan.

"Terserah kau saja, maniak."

Seungcheol bersandar pada dinding dengan tangan yang ia masukkan dalam kantung celana tidurnya. Matanya menatap sengit kearah Minho. Pria yang ditatapnya tiba-tiba saja tersenyum dan terkekeh renyah.

"Maniak, katamu? Haha... Kau memang paling pandai dalam menemukan pengandaian yang tepat untuk seseorang."

Seungcheol tidak terkejut saat sang kakak memuji dan mengakui kemampuan intuisinya.

"Tapi apa yang coba kau lakukan pada maniak ini? Memberontak?"

"Aku hanya akan menghajarmu jika saatnya sudah tepat, seperti scotch yang kau minum saat ini."

Minho menggertakan sedikit giginya diam-diam. Bibirnya yang terkatup pelan-pelan kembali menarik segaris senyum. Seungcheol masih menatapnya dengan wajah yang tidak ramah.

"Kau pikir bisa bertemu dengan kesempatan emas yang kau impi-impikan itu?"

"Tch, sudah kuduga jika inilah yang akan aku dengar."

Seungcheol mendesis, membuang muka seperti ingin meludah.

"Silahkan, Choi Seungcheol. Keinginan untuk menjatuhkan seseorang adalah hasrat yang manusiawi, sekalipun yang melakukannya bukanlah manusia."

"Kau sungguh lucu."

"Sudah lama aku tidak mendengarmu memujiku. Mungkin terakhir kalinya... 5 tahun lalu? Saat itu aku mencetak Three Point dengan jarak 20 meter dari ring."

"Saat itu kau belum berubah menjadi sampah."

Seungcheol memotong cepat dengan tangan yang kini terlipat dibawah dada.

"Aku terkesan karena kau begitu memperhatikan berbagai detail perubahan yang ada diriku."

Minho menggoyangkan scotch yang mengisi seperempat gelas, merasakan suhunya mulai naik dan aromanya semakin kuat.

"Kau tidak ingin minum?"

Minho mengangkat gelasnya untuk mempertegas tawaran minumannya pada Seungcheol.

"Ah iya, aku lupa. Kau ini masih anak-anak."

"Kau-..."

"Ssstt... Jangan mengerang didepan kakakmu seperti itu."

Minho menaruh telunjuknya didepan bibir. Seungcheol mulai panas. Tangannya mengepal erat menahan amarah atas kelakuan Minho yang senang menginjak-injak harga dirinya.

"Kendalikan saja dulu emosimu anak muda, sebelum kau berniat melawanku."

Minho kembali berdiri. Suara pantofel mewahnya membentuk nada-nada beraturan saat kakinya melangkah mendekati Seungcheol. Kini jarak diantara keduanya adalah 1 meter dari ujung kaki masing-masing.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada calon saudara iparmu?"

"Pfftt..."

Suara tawa yang tertahan terdengar dari bibir Seungcheol. Pemuda itu memegangi perutnya yang sedikit nyeri akibat menahan geli.

"Saudara ipar? Tch... Tidak akan pernah."

"Kau meremehkanku, Choi Seungcheol."

"Aku hanya membicarakan kenyataan."

"Sekarang ini mulai tidak lucu. Lee Taemin ada calon istriku. Bangunlah dari mimpmu, you brat."

"Kau hanya terlalu percaya diri. Semua belum berakhir, Kakakku tersayang."

"Kau ingin mengacaukan segalanya?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan..."

Seungcheol menunda kalimatnya untuk berjalan mendekati pintu. Tangannya siap memutar knop namun sebelum itu, ia kembali melanjutkan sisa perkataannya yang menggantung ditengah jalan.

"...tidak akan ada yang menjadi saudara ipar."

"Berhenti disana."

Minho mempertegas suaranya agar Seungcheol tidak meninggalkan ruangan sebelum ia berbicara lagi.

Ia berjalan mengarah ke tempat Seungcheol berdiri. Dengan iris menggelap dan senyum skeptisnya, Minho membuat Seungcheol membalas tatapan matanya dengan kebencian yang tak lagi terukur.

"Kau dan aku mungkin terlihat bagaikan dua sisi mata pisau yang berbeda. Jika kau adalah sisi yang tajam, maka aku berada di sisi yang berlawanan. Namun bukan berarti sisi tumpul pada mata pisau tak dapat mengiris atau membelah sesuatu. Karena sisi yang tumpul punya banyak bagian untuk diasah, dan hasilnya..."

Minho meneguk habis scotch dalam gelas beling yang ditimangnya sejak tadi, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"...Bahkan mungkin lebih tajam dibanding sisi mata pisau yang kau punya."

.

.

.

Setelah berbincang dengan seorang penasehat pribadi yang baru saja meninggalkan ruangannya, Minho memangku dagunya dengan satu tangan dan tatapan mata yang menjurus pada satu titik dilantai. Impulsnya kembali menciptakan berbagai pertimbangan untuk dipilih. Ujung bibirnya ia gigiti pelan, setelahnya ia merasa cukup yakin dengan keputusan yang akan ia ambil kali ini.

Minho mengeluarkan handphone untuk mengirimi Taemin sebuah teks pesan singkat.

#Aku akan menemuimu di restaurant jam 1 siang ini#

.

.

.

Jam makan siang adalah saat paling sibuk bagi Taemin karena harus melayani lebih banyak pelanggan yang datang di banding jam-jam makan lainnya. Kali ini ia harus bekerja dengan konsep multitasking karena pegawai di restaurant kecilnya memang tidak banyak, hanya 3 orang saja. Apalagi Jeonghan belum pulang dari sekolah, hal ini membuat ia lebih repot dan harus benar-benar konsentrasi pada setiap permintaan pengunjung.

"Tolong bawakan aku 1 mangkuk Sup Miso lagi."

"Baiklah, akan segera diantar ke meja."

Taemin berteriak dari arah dapur selagi menggulung telur dadar yang dibuatnya dengan bantuan sumpit.

Karena melihat semua pegawainya tengah sibuk melakukan urusan masing-masing, akhirnya Taemin memilih untuk mengantarkan sendiri sup miso tambahan yang tadi dipesan oleh orang di meja nomor 3.

"Ini sup miso-nya, Tuan. Selamat menikmati."

Belum sampai sedetik Taemin menunduk, tiba-tiba ia merasakan lengannya ditarik oleh seseorang dan Taemin melangkah sedikit terseret mengikuti perintah orang itu.

Choi Minho.

"Dear? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Taemin membulatkan matanya karena terkejut melihat Minho yang tiba-tiba datang ke restaurant.

"Kau tidak membaca pesanku?"

"Tidak sayang aku tidak sempat. Hari ini aku sangat sibuk dan sekarang adalah jam makan siang. Restaurant sedang ramai."

Taemin mengencangkan ikatan rambutnya sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Minho. Tapi lagi lagi pria itu menahannya dengan memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Taemin.

"Tunggu dulu sayang, kita harus bicara."

"Tapi Minho, aku sedang-..."

"Ssst... Dengarkan aku, Mine. Ini penting. Semua ini menyangkut dengan masa depan kita."

Masa depan?

Taemin terdiam dan sempat mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Tidak biasanya Minho ingin membicarakan hal serius dengan cara tergesa-gesa seperti ini.

Akhirnya Taemin memutuskan untuk tetap bersama kekasihnya, berdiri berhadapan dibawah tangga dimana tempatnya sedikit menjauh dari keramaian dan cukup hening.

"Begini, Mine. Tadi pagi aku baru selesai mengobrol panjang dengan penasehatku Tuan Kim."

Taemin menanti Minho melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan sabar, tidak berniat memotong pembicaraan kekasihnya sama sekali.

"Dia bilang, sebaiknya kita percepat tanggal pernikahan kita berdua, Mine. Aku sudah mengatur semua perencaan dan detailnya, sayang. Kita akan menikah bulan depan."

"A-apa? B-bulan depan?"

Seperti merasakan sengatan kejut listrik, Taemin membulatkan matanya dan sesuatu bagaikan tercekat ditenggorokannya. Sungguh ini benar-benar datang secara tiba-tiba, membuat mentalnya bahkan belum siap untuk mendengar pernyataan ini dari Minho.

"T-tapi kenapa, Dear? Kenapa harus dipercepat? Rasanya aku bahkan belum siap untuk-..."

"Ini semua demi kebaikan kita, Taemin. Demi kebaikanmu, aku, Jeonghan dan juga Seungcheol. Penasehat Kim bilang semakin cepat kita menikah, maka akan semakin mudah bagi Seungcheol untuk melepaskan harapannya darimu. Kita berdua juga berhak bahagia, Mine..."

.

.

.

End of Chapter 3

A/N: 2 jam ngetik dan hasilnya...

Bismillah aja. Semoga cukup enak untuk dibaca.

Well, oyasumi nasai~ besok saya ada presentasi di kampus untuk mempertanggung jawabkan karya ilmiah yang saya buat. Doakan ya...


	5. Chapter 5

PDA Presents

.

.

.

Taemin merasakan tangan Minho masih enggan merenggangkan pegangan erat itu pada lengannya. Tatapan pria itu mendistraksi semua pergerakannya, membuat Taemin diam tertunduk tak berani membalas tatapan mata pria itu. Ia masih memikirkan jawabannya. Tapi tatapan Minho seolah menuntutnya untuk menjawab "ya" dengan segera tanpa alasan apapun.

Taemin bahkan tak memiliki kesempatan untuk mempertimbangkan semuanya baik-baik. Saat tak ada lagi pilihan selain mengangguk, Taemin dan Minho tiba-tiba serentak menoleh kaget ke arah seseorang yang tengah memainkan suara tenggorokannya dengan sengaja.

Seungcheol tiba-tiba saja sudah berada disana, berdiri dengan tubuh bersandar ditembok dan tangan menyilang dibawah dada.

Ia sempat menatap langit-langit sejenak sebelum kembali melempar tatapan sarkastiknya kearah Minho.

"You're faster than I thought."

Selesai berbicara, Seungcheol mempercepat kunyahan permen karetnya. Minho menatapnya dengan sengit, membuat Seungcheol hampir meludahi permen karetnya diwajah pria itu.

"Don't bother with me. Mind your own business since our wedding is have nothing to do with you."

Minho tak butuh waktu banyak untuk lama-lama berdiam disini. Ia segera menarik tangan Taemin dan menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas. Belum jauh mereka melangkah, Taemin yang berjalan dibelakang Minho merasakan tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang.

Seungcheol menahan langkahnya.

"Seungcheol-ah..."

Taemin kehilangan kata-kata saat melihat Seungcheol tertunduk dan membisu. Tangannya masih mengenggam erat tangan kiri Taemin. Namun disisi lain, Minho yang menarik tangan kanannya tak punya alasan untuk mengalah.

"Kau memang tidak bisa mencintaiku, aku tahu itu... Aku bisa menerimanya walau Tuhan tahu ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Tapi kau boleh pergi dengan siapapun, menikah dengan siapapun kecuali dia... Kecuali orang itu..."

Ada nada-nada menyakitkan dari suara itu. Ada kebencian, amarah dan kesedihan yang tersamat disetiap kata-katanya. Satu hal lagi yang Taemin tahu, Seungcheol menyembunyikan tetesan air matanya dibalik tundukan itu.

Ia membalas tatapan Minho yang seolah berbicara agar segera mengakhiri semua ini. Tak ada pilihan lagi selain meninggalkan Seungcheol. Ada cinta yang menariknya menuju mahligai pernikahan. Tinggal selangkah lagi untuk mencapai gerbang yang akan membawa cinta mereka menuju kekal. Taemin harus memilih. Ini hidupnya. Masa depannya. Dan cintanya. Ia menemukan semua itu pada diri Minho. Apalagi yang harus ia ragukan? Ia juga tak ingin menyakiti Seungcheol lebih dari ini. Seungcheol harus tahu, bahwa didalam hidupnya, ia hanya akan memilih...

"Maafkan aku, Seungcheol..."

Choi Minho.

Ia dan Minho melanjutkan langkah menuju lantai atas, meninggalkan Seungcheol yang akhirnya memiliki kesempatan untuk bebas menangis hingga bahunya bergetar. Sesak sekali.

.

.

.

"Hei, cantik."

"Mingyu?"

Jeonghan yang semula fokus membereskan buku-buku di lockernya lantas menoleh saat merasakan bahunya dirangkul oleh seseorang. Mingyu, pemuda tinggi dengan rambut abu-abu dan tubuh yang atletis ini adalah teman Seungcheol sesama anggota club basket.

Well, siapa yang tak kenal Mingyu? Dia masuk dalam deretan murid terkaya dan populer disekolah. Atau haruskah cerita dimulainya perkenalan antara Jeonghan dan Mingyu karena alasan lain? Karena sesungguhnya, mereka jadi dekat bukan karena tak ada seorangpun yang tak mengenal Mingyu disekolah ini. Tapi konteksnya adalah, tak ada satupun pria high class seperti Mingyu yang tak mengenal Jeonghan. Untuk menyebutnya lebih mendetail, Mingyu adalah 1 dari sekian banyak client yang menggaet Jeonghan sebagai pacar sementara; hubungan yang terjalin untuk sebuah kesenangan yang temporer.

"Kau free malam ini? Bagaimana dengan makan malam ditepi pantai Incheon? Hari ini akan ada festival musik disana."

Dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat, Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jeonghan mencoba mencuri sebuah ciuman disela-sela rayuannya yang manis.

"Aku ada waktu tapi hanya sampai jam 8 malam."

"Hei... Itu masih terlalu sore..."

"Jam 8 atau tidak sama sekali."

Jeonghan menutup lockernya dan bersiap melampirkan tas dibahu kanan.

"Oke, baiklah. Kau menang, nona cantik."

Mingyu menyediakan tangannya untuk menggandeng Jeonghan menuju parkiran. Jeonghan menyambut tangan Mingyu dengan senyum anggun bak putri, menyempurnakan peran Mingyu yang kini bergaya seperti pangeran.

Jeonghan memasuki mobil dan memasang safety belt seperti biasa. Sebelum mobil berjalan meninggalkan lahan parkir, Jeonghan menarik nafas dalam dan berucap sesuatu dalam hati.

Ia bertekad menjadikan kencannya dengan Mingyu kali ini sebagai kali terakhir ia menjalankan "bisnisnya". Jeonghan ingin berhenti dari praktek "prostitusi" disekolah yang ia jalani selama setahun belakangan ini. Jeonghan tak bisa menjauhkan kata-kata Seungcheol malam itu dari kepalanya. Ia sadar bahwa ini semua adalah kesalahan. Mungkin lebih baik terlambat untuk berhenti dari pada tidak sama sekali.

Pelan-pelan, ia ingin menjadi Lee Jeonghan seperti dulu. Yang selalu manja dan bergantung pada kakaknya, yang tidak pernah memalsukan senyum dibalik tangis, dan Jeonghan yang selalu ada bersama Seungcheol dari waktu ke waktu.

.

.

.

Saat dalam perjalanan pulang, jam digital di media player mobil Mingyu menunjukan pukul 08.05. Mereka butuh 30 menit lagi untuk sampai ke distrik tempat tinggal Jeonghan berada. Selama di jalan, Jeonghan mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela mobil yang diribben gelap, menampilkan visual gang sepi dimana setiap pertokoan disisi kanan kiri jalan sudah tutup, atau memang sudah tak berpenghuni lagi. Entahlah. Ia dan Mingyu sebenarnya tak biasa melewati jalan ini jika pulang dari Incheon.

Namun siluet seseorang yang dikerumuni oleh beberapa pria disudut jalan membuat perhatian Jeonghan teralihkan. Ia seperti mengenal seragam yang dikenakan oleh pemuda yang dikepung itu. Tidak, itu memang seragam yang sama persis seperti yang dikenakan oleh ia dan Mingyu.

Beruntung Mingyu tidak melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang kali ini. Jeonghan memasatkan pandangannya pada pemuda itu. Demi langit, jika Tuhan tidak mengutuknya hari ini, Jeonghan tidak tahu apakah matanya salah melihat atau tidak. Ia ingin dugaannya kali ini meleset. Tapi dari sudut manapun ia melihat, sosok itu benar-benar nampak seperti...

Choi Seungcheol.

"Mingyu, stop!"

Mingyu yang kaget mendengarkan perintah Jeonghan lantas menginjak rem dalam-dalam, hingga badan mereka tersentak karena mobil yang berhenti mendadak.

"Ada apa Jeonghan?"

"Aku akan turun disini."

"Apa?! Kau gila? Ini sudah malam Jeonghan. Hey, Lee Jeonghan...!"

Mingyu tak bisa mencegah. Jeonghan sudah terlanjur keluar meninggalkan mobil dan membanting pintunya keras. Merasa kesal dengan sikap aneh dan egoisnya Jeonghan, Mingyu segera tancap gas meninggalkan jalan itu, tak peduli lagi dengan pemuda bersurai panjang yang kini berlari berlwanan arah dengannya.

.

.

.

Jeonghan berlari sekuat yang ia bisa untuk menghampiri Seungcheol bersama kerumunan orang asing di emperan pertokoaan itu; 40 meter dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Ia tidak pernah tahu jika Seungcheol juga bermasalah dengan pria dewasa berjas yang sekilas terlihat seperti mafia.

Sebuah mobil tiba-tiba datang mendekat dari perempatan jalan. Mobil itu berhenti tepat didepan posisi Seungcheol dan orang-orang itu. Firasat Jeonghan mengatakan jika ini bukanlah pertanda baik. Dan persis seperti dugaannya, ia melihat Seungcheol yang masih berusaha melawan kini digeret masuk kedalam mobil itu.

Jeonghan tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya selain berteriak "CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!"

Pria si pemelik nama itu seketika menoleh kearahnya. Jeonghan, dengan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal, mencoba kembali berlari mendekati mobil itu. Namun matanya dengan jelas melihat jika Seungcheol tidak menginginkannya untuk mendekat.

"LARI, JEONGHAN! KAU HARUS PERGI DARI SINI! LARI!"

Pendirian Jeonghan mulai goyah. Kepalanya seperti ingin pecah memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini. Apa ia harus lari dan mengikuti perkataan Seungcheol? Atau tetap berusaha menyelamatkan pria itu bagaimanapun caranya?

"LARI, JEONGHAN...!"

Jeonghan pun berlari.

Namun ia berlari kearah dimana Seungcheol berada.

"Jangan sakiti Seungcheol, bedebah...!"

Jeonghan menarik tangan salah seorang pria yang mengunci tangan Seungcheol agar pemuda itu tidak bisa bergerak.

"Aahh!"

"JEONGHAN!"

Seharusnya Jeonghan tahu, bahwa usahanya hanya akan sia-sia. Bukannya menolong, ia malah terjatuh ke aspal saat pria lain menyingkirkan tubuhnya yang berusaha melawan.

Ia kesakitan. Air matanya turun tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Seungcheol..."

Dan yang dilakukannya sekarang, ia sangat membutuhkan pertolongan Seungcheol.

"KEPARAT! ARGH!"

Suara tinjuan menggema. Kaki panjang Seungcheol terangkat untuk menendang salah seorang pria yang nampak lengah. Seungcheol berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman seseorang dibelakangnya. Dengan kemarahan yang memuncak, ia menendang satu persatu orang yang berusaha menahannya.

Ia tidak boleh menyerah. Orang-orang ini telah menyakiti Jeonghan. Mereka boleh melakukan apapun pada tubuhnya, tapi tidak dengan Jeonghan. Tidak ada ampunan bagi siapapun yang telah melukai pemuda itu, Seungcheol bersumpah.

"Jeonghan, sekarang lari! Aku bilang lari...!"

"Hey, cantik. Kau mau kemana? Sekarang kau harus ikut kekasimu bersama kami."

Belum sempat Jeonghan berdiri, seseorang menarik rambut panjangnya dengan kasar dan menggeret tubuh Jeonghan menuju mobil.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! LEPASKAN DIA!"

Seungcheol terus berontak dan meronta. Orang-orang bertubuh besar itu sempat kewalahan menahan Seungcheol agar tidak terlepas.

"Kau mau kekasihmu selamat, kan? Sekarang, ikut kami masuk kedalam mobil!"

Seungcheol tidak percaya ini.

Hatinya benar-benar remuk berkeping-keping.

Orang-orang itu masih menarik rambut Jeonghan dengan kasar. Mereka menyakitinya... Jeonghan menangis tanpa suara. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan. Ia ingin mengakatan pada Seungcheol, bahwa ia sangat takut... Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang...

"Seungcheol-ah... Sakit sekali..."

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N: Berhubung targetnya adalah rutin update 2 hari sekali, so don't expect you'll got more than 2000 words for each update.

Dan penculikan JeongCheol pun dimulai dari chapter ini. Tunggu update selanjutnya hari Jum'at mendatang!


	6. Chapter 6

UNSEEN POLARS | 2Min - Jeongcheol Fanfiction (Chapter 6)

PDA Presents

.

.

.

Dalam keadaan masih sadar penuh, Seungcheol digiring masuk ke sebuah bangunan bertingkat namun nampak tua dan terbengkalai. Tangannya sudah terikat, lebam disana-sini dan bekas darah dari luka gores di wajahnya sudah mengering sejak tadi. Tapi Seungcheol sama sekali tidak peduli soal itu. Selama dipaksa berjalan memasuki rumah, irisnya tak juga lekang dari visual sosok Jeonghan yang dibawa dalam keadaan pingsan akibat bius dosis rendah yang disuntikkan padanya saat dimobil. Seungcheol sempat mengamuk saat melihat pemuda berambut panjang itu harus dibius agar tidak berontak. Namun Seungcheol tak punya daya apa-apa saat Jeonghan dipisahkan darinya lalu dibawa dengan mobil lain kesini.

"Jeonghan-ah..."

"Diam! Cepat, jalan!"

Seseorang menendang kaki Seungcheol dari belakang, menyuruhnya untuk mempercepat langkah. Seperti tawanan, tangannya terikat dibelakang dan beberapa ajudan membentengi tubuhnya dari berbagai sisi.

"Sekarang masuk dan jangan buat keributan!"

Tubuh Seungcheol yang masih berbalut seragam didorong memasuki sebuah, ruang kosong; 3x4 meter, dinding beton tanpa cat dan hampa tanpa benda apapun kecuali udara dingin yang mengisinya.

"Kalian bawa kemana Jeonghan?!"

Seungcheol mencoba mendorong jejeran pria yang menghalanginya untuk mendekati pintu.

"Hei... Kau ini tawanan. Apa ada peraturannya untuk menahanmu diruangan yang sama dengan kekasihmu? Bisa-bisa, kalian malah melakukan sesuatu diruangan ini."

Si 'pemimpin' komplotan tersenyum meremehkan, diiringi gelak tawa pria-pria lain yang membuat Seungcheol semakin muak.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Meski Jeonghan ikut tertangkap, setidaknya ia harus ada bersama Jeonghan dan memastikan jika mereka tidak melakukan hal yang buruk kepada pemuda itu bila didekatnya. Seungcheol tak ingin Jeonghan lepas dari jangkauan matanya, hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk melindungi Jeonghan.

"Kumohon... Bawa Jeonghan bersamaku... Kumohon... Hanya ini yang aku minta dari kalian..."

Seungcheol menjatuhkan lututnya ke lantai, lalu menunduk dengan tangis yang hampir lancang menuruni pipi. Ia mulai putus asa, merasa telah kehilangan harapan jika mereka tidak menuruti permintaannya untuk membawa Jeonghan kemari.

Ruangan yang tadinya berisi gelak tawa kini seketika berubah hening. Orang-orang didepan Seungcheol seperti kejatuhan benda asing dari langit yang membuat mereka kehilangan kata-kata. Selama berjam-jam menghadapi Seungcheol yang keras kepala dan pemberontak, mereka tidak menyangka jika orang sekeras Seungcheol mau berlutut agar Jeonghan ditempatkan diruangan yang sama dengannya.

"Baiklah, akan kami bawa kekasihmu kemari dengan syarat kau berhenti memberontak dan membuat kami semua kerepotan."

Seungcheol menegakkan kepalanya dan mengangguk tegas. Yang terpenting, Jeonghan ada bersamanya dan mereka tidak melakukan sesuatu pada pemuda itu.

"Bawa pemuda cantik itu kemari. Ambil juga matras dan letakkan dia disana."

.

.

.

Beberapa mobil polisi terpakir dipelataran rumah mewah Minho. Suara walkie talkie silih berganti menggema memenuhi rangan. Sirine yang masih menyala dari beberapa pasukan yang baru datang menambah cekamnya malam itu.

Dini hari, Minho mengetahui jika Seungcheol ditawan oleh komplotan tak dikenal dan diketahui Jeonghan yang saat itu juga menghilang ikut diculik bersama dengan Seungcheol.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan... Kau harus temukan adikku, Minho!"

Sejak tadi, Taemin tak bisa menghentikan tangisan histerisnya dipelukan Minho. Ia terus memanggil nama Jeonghan dan Seungcheol. Minho setia membelai dan mengecup kepala Taemin untuk menenangkan selagi polisi mendekati mereka dan meminta keterangan singkat.

"Kami sudah mengirim beberapa pasukan patroli kesetiap titik dimana Seungcheol dan Jeonghan kerap berada. Kita tunggu kabar selanjutnya beberapa jam lagi. Kami harap anda bisa bersabar dan membantu kami dalam penyelidikan, Tuan Choi."

Kepala Polisi distrik Seoul menyampaikan perkembangan terakhir yang terjadi pada Minho.

"Tolong, Sersan Park... Tolong temukan adik kami secepatnya... Apapun yang terjadi tolong selamatkan mereka..."

Taemin yang masih dalam keadaan shock berat tak dapat mengendalikan diri hingga berlutut agar polisi mau membantunya dengan segera menemukan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan.

"Mine, apa yang kau lakukan... Cepat berdiri, sayang... Tentu saja polisi akan membantu kita. Aku mohon kau tenang dulu, sayang..."

Minho memapah tubuh Taemin untuk berdiri dan memeluk lagi tunangannya dengan erat. Ia mengelus punggung Taemin dan membisikkannya berbagai kata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Tuhan... tolong kami, Ya Tuhan... Tolong lindungi adikku... Minho bagaimana ini..."

Taemin maracau menangisi kemalangan yang menimpa keluarga kecilnya malam itu. Disisi lain, Minho tak bisa menahan lagi amarahnya melihat Taemin jadi seperti ini. Ia bersumpah akan menghancurkan siapapun yang telah mengacaukan kehidupannya.

Minho tidak bisa tinggal diam.

.

.

.

"Hey, hyung. Kau menyukai pemuda cantik bernama Lee Taemin itu, kan?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau tanya padaku seperti itu?"

"Sudah, mengaku saja. Kau suka padanya, kan? Kau memang terlihat menggelikan saat suka pada seseorang. Hihihi..."

Seungcheol terkikik malam itu, saat ia tengah "mengacaukan" kamar Minho dengan berbaring di kasur kakaknya dan mengajaknya mengobrol walau Minho sedang berkutat dengan buku-bukunya.

Mata Minho masih berjalan mengikuti cetakan huruf yang tertera di lembar 148 buku pengantar bisnis yang ia baca, namun pikirannya tak 100% berada dalam materi. Mendengar celotehan Seungcheol, kepalanya lagi-lagi memutar ulang kejadian siang itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Minho tiba-tiba buka suara.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

Seungcheol memutar posisi tubuhnya dan menatap Minho dengan kerutan di dahi.

"Dia. Lee Taemin."

"Oh... Dia memang cantik, dan sangat mendekati tipeku."

"Astaga. Tahu apa kau soal tipe ideal. Dasar anak kecil."

Minho terkekeh mempermainkan adiknya, membuat Seungcheol mengerucutkan dan duduk dengan tangan menyilang dibawah dada.

"Hei, aku sudah bisa menentukan mana orang yang masuk dalam standardku. Lee Taemin salah satunya."

"Tapi sayangnya, dia sudah menjadi incaranku."

Minho membalik halaman buku yang dibacanya sambil tersenyum menang.

"Ya terserah kau saja. Ambil saja Lee Taemin. Lagi pula Paman Lee bilang Taemin juga punya adik yang seusia denganku. Kupikir dia tak jauh berbeda dengan 'incaranmu' itu."

Seungcheol berdebat tidak mau kalah. Ia melompat turun dari ranjang Minho, kemudian mengambil kalender meja yang tergeletak diatas meja belajar Minho.

"Sekarang 7 Februari. Minggu depan adalah Valentine. Kuberi kau waktu satu minggu untuk menarik perhatian Lee Taemin."

"Kalau aku berhasil?"

"Kalau kau berhasil, maka..."

"Apa?"

Seungcheol terdiam, sebenarnya ia sendiri bingung dengan alasan yang melintas begitu saja dikepalanya saat ini.

"...Maka kau harus menjaganya baik-baik. Ini memang terdengar aneh tapi... Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa jika Lee Taemin adalah orang yang sangat berharga dan harus dilindungi."

Kali ini, Minho benar-benar kehilangan alasan untuk tetap fokus pada bukunya. Matanya teralih untuk menatap sembarang titik di ruangan ini dan mulai memikirkan sesuatu tentang perkataan Seungcheol.

"Sudah malam. Lebih baik aku kembali kekamarku sekarang. Selamat malam, hyung."

.

.

.

Siang harinya, Minho dan Taemin mendatangi kantor polisi setelah mendengar kabar jika pelaku penculikan sudah diketahui identitasnya.

"Kau kenal orang ini, Tuan Choi?"

Sersan Park menunjukkan selembar foto dengan siluet pria yang terpampang disana.

"Kim Junmyeon..."

"Ya, Kim Junmyeon. Seorang pengusaha kayu ilegal terkaya di Korea Selatan yang sempat kau muat beritanya di koran harian milikmu."

Polisi berpangkat tinggi itu menautkan jari-jarinya diatas meja, kemudian merubah posisi duduk untuk bicara lebih intens dengan Minho.

"Kemungkinan besar motifnya adalah balas dendam."

"Ta-tapi... Kenapa..."

"Untuk seseorang yang berpengaruh seperti kau dan keluargamu, bencana bisa datang kapan saja, Tuan Choi..."

Tapi kenapa mereka juga membawa Jeonghan?

Hal itu yang masih menjadi tanda tanya besar dikepala Minho.

.

.

.

"Jeonghan-ah..."

Seungcheol memanggil nama itu entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Tangannya sudah tak lagi terikat, mengingat pintu besi itu sudah terkunci rapat dan tak ada jalan lain untuk kabur. Ia memainkan jarinya diatas helaian poni Jeonghan yang panjang, menyisirnya lembut sambil menanti datangnya kesadaran di diri pemuda yang kini terbaring diatas matras tipis disebelahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Cheonsa..."

Seungcheol mulai bicara terbata-bata. Tubuhnya masih setia berbaring disamping Jeonghan. Tanpa sadar, ia telah membasahi matras yang ditidurinya dengan aliran air mata. Seungcheol terlalu takut untuk memikirkan jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Jeonghan; bagaimana reaksinya saat terbangun nanti, bagaimana Jeonghan menghadapi kenyataan bahwa mereka telah menjadi tawanan, dan bagaimana ia bisa melindungi Jeonghan dan membuat pemuda itu merasa aman didekatnya.

"Seungcheol-ah..."

Dalam pejaman matanya dan nafas yang berhembus satu-satu, Jeonghan menggumamkan nama Seungcheol untuk pertama kalinya. Seungcheol lantas menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jeonghan dengan penuh harap, bersyukur karena Tuhan telah mendengarkan doanya kali ini.

Pelan-pelan, Jeonghan mulai mencoba membuka matanya. Sinar lampu yang sedikit redup masih terasa begitu terang menusuk penglihatannya, membuat Jeonghan mengerjap beberapa kali. Pusing dikepalanya masih enggan pergi dan membuat Jeonghan meringis kesakitan saat ia hendak bergerak.

"J-Jeonghan... Jangan bergerak dulu. Kau masih belum sepenuhnya pulih."

Suara seseorang yang sangat familiar ditelinganya menggema dan membuat Jeonghan menoleh kearah sosok itu.

"Seungcheol..."

"Ya, aku disini, Cheonsa. Kau tidak sendirian..."

Seungcheol mengusap kening Jeonghan beberapa kali untuk membuat pemuda itu yakin dengan keberadaannya sekarang yang selalu setia disini.

"Kita...dimana..."

Jeonghan terbatuk setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan susah payah. Seungcheol mulai khawatir. Ia harus memberi Jeonghan air untuk diminum. Dimana ia bisa mendapatkannya?

"Kau tunggu disini, ya. Aku akan memanggil orang-orang brengsek itu untuk mengambilkanmu minum."

"Tidak..usah. Tetaplah disini..."

Semampu yang ia bisa, Jeonghan menahan tangan Seungcheol yang hendak beranjak mendekati pintu.

"Jeonghan... Kau membuatku hampir mati melihatmu seperti ini..."

"Maafkan aku..."

Jeonghan tersenyum lemah. Ia tidak tahu mengapa setelah mendengar kata-kata Seungcheol barusan membuatnya merasa hangat dan bahagia.

"Kau membuatku merasa aman disini... Aku merindukan caramu membelai rambut dan keningku seperti tadi..."

Seungcheol membeku. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa saat Jeonghan memiringkan posisi tidurnya dan menyurukkan kepala didada bidang Seungcheol.

Tangannya terhenti diudara. Ia ragu, apakah harus meletakkannya ditubuh Jeonghan dan memeluk pemuda itu didalam dekapannya, ataukah tetap diam seperti ini seperti seorang idiot. Namun yang lebih penting, ia ingin segera menjauhkan dadanya dari jangkauan Jeonghan, agar pemuda itu tak mendengar betapa kencang jantungnya bekerja didalam sana saat ini.

"Aku merindukanmu, Seungcheol..."

Seungcheol seperti orang kehilangan nyawa untuk sesaat. Ia tak peduli soal egonya. Saat ini, satu-satunya hal yang ingin dilakukannya adalah memeluk Jeonghan dalam dekapannya yang hangat sepanjang malam. Dan jika Tuhan mengizinkan, sampai waktu yang tak ada batasnya...

.

.

.

To Be Continue

A/N: Sorry for late update. I've trouble in university so I go get home about 8 pm. Friday is always be a though day.

And now, my right eye seems in pain now. It got so red and a bit irritated. I hardly open my right eye so this is the worst period I had for writing in this kind of situation. Hiks... What should I do now? It is so hurt I swear for goodness' sake :'(


	7. Chapter 7

UNSEEN POLARS | 2Min - JeongCheol Fanfiction (Chapter 7)

PDA Presents

.

.

.

"Air jeruk?"

Seungcheol mengangkat botol minuman jeruk dingin yang mulai basah oleh titik-titik embun dan menatapnya tidak tertarik. 2 jam dari waktu pertama ia disekap, para penjahat itu membawakan mereka 2 botol air jeruk dan 2 bungkus roti untuk mengganjal perut mereka sampai fajar.

"Sudah, minum saja. Kita ini tawanan, mana bisa memesan cola seperti yang kau mau."

Sambil membuka bungkus rotinya, Jeonghan menyikut pelan lengan Seungcheol. Ia tahu, dari sekian banyak jenis minuman didunia, Seungcheol paling tidak suka air jeruk. Aneh memang. Disaat hampir semua komoditi manusia memuja-muja minuman ini, Seungcheol justru menaruhnya dalam daftar hal-hal yang tidak ia sukai.

Jeonghan jadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri jika mengingat segala hal tentang Seungcheol, apalagi jika terbayang berbagai kebiasan aneh yang sering dilakukan oleh pria itu.

"Hey, kenapa kau jadi senyum-senyum sendiri? Apa rotinya seenak itu?"

Seungcheol jadi penasaran sendiri dan meneliti bentuk luar rotinya. Dari penampilan, tentu saja roti ini terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Jeonghan lantas terkekeh disela-sela kunyahan rotinya.

Seungcheol memang tidak pernah berubah.

"Seungcheol-ah..."

Setelah menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, Jeonghan merebahkan kepalanya dibahu lebar Seungcheol. Senyum masih tak lekang dari wajahnya. Entahlah, sudah berapa lama ia kehilangan momen-momen seindah ini dalam hidupnya. Jeonghan benar-benar merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Selama ini ia tidak tahu, sesuatu yang terasa hilang beberapa tahun dan bagai memberi lubang dalam hatinya, ternyata itu adalah Seungcheol.

Jeonghan terlambat menyadari; karena kehilangan Seungcheol, ia harus mengalami saat-saat tersulit didalam hidupnya. Jeonghan merasa jadi orang paling bodoh sekarang. Jika ada kata yang bisa mewakilkan perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar "menyesal", maka Jeonghan akan mengatakan itu pada Seungcheol.

"Aku memang benar-benar bodoh. Selama ini aku mencari-cari sesuatu yang terasa hilang didalam diriku. Aku pergi dan terus mencari, sampai aku tidak sadar bahwa potongan yang hilang itu ternyata tidak pernah pergi kemana-mana. Dia disini. Dia adalah dirimu, Seungcheol..."

Jeonghan menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan nada yang semakin pelan, teratur, dan mengalun ditelinga Seungcheol bagai musik yang diputar berulang-ulang. Ia mungkin kehilangan keasadarannya untuk sesaat, karena mulutnya hanya tetap terbuka tanpa mampu membalas apapun dari perkataan Jeonghan.

Seungcheol bahkan baru menyadari bahwa rasanya sangat sulit bernafas jika tak ada Jeonghan yang merebahkan kepala dibahunya seperti ini. Dunia nampak kelabu jika Jeonghan tidak ada disana untuk memberikannya warna. Sunyi dan kehampaan pun akan terus menggelayutinya jika tak ada suara tawa Jeonghan yang mengalun ditelinganya.

Seungcheol baru tahu, bahwa dirinya sempat mati suri selama Jeonghan pergi menjadi orang lain dan meninggalkannya.

Tapi...

Apa perasaan seorang sahabat akan berubah jadi sekompleks ini?

Terlalu rumit untuk menjelaskannya sekarang. Lalu, ia dan Jeonghan ini apa? Harus dengan apa ia menyebutnya?

Bagaimanapun caranya, Seungcheol ingin sekali melihat wajah Jeonghan saat ini. Jadi ia meletakan tangannya di dagu Jeonghan, mencoba membawa tatapan pemuda bersurai blonde itu untuk membalas kuncian matanya yang tajam namun teduh.

"Kau tahu, bahkan Choi Seungcheol yang kemarin hanyalah seorang mayat berjalan tanpa jiwa dan perasaan. Tapi saat kau kembali kesini, aku merasa bahwa nadiku kembali mengalirkan darah dan jantung ini berdetak lagi. Aku hidup, Jeonghan...bersamamu."

Bagai mendapat bisikan dari langit, setiap detik yang berlalu mendorong Seungcheol pelan-pelan mendekatkan wajahnya, menghembuskan nafasnya yang hangat untuk menyapa kulit halus Jeonghan dengan ramah.

Ketika Jeonghan memejamkan matanya dan siap menerima Seungcheol, pria itu seketika menghapus jarak diantara mereka dengan sebuah penyatuan bibir; lembut, tenang, namun memberi sensasi seperti sengatan listrik kecil.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Seungcheol merasakan bagaimana bibir Jeonghan yang hangat menyentuhnya. Tak ada kata-kata yang mampu menjelaskan semua ini dengan verbal. Namun hatinya tahu, bahwa inilah hal yang paling diinginkannya selama ini.

Jeonghan adalah sosok yang selama ini hilang dari rangkaian tulang rusuknya. Jeonghan adalah orang yang selama ini ia cari.

Seungcheol benar-benar membutuhkan Jeonghan untuk tetap menyambung nafasnya agar tetap bertahan hidup...

.

.

.

1 hari berlalu semenjak malam penculikan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan terjadi. Taemin kehilangan seleranya dalam berbagai hal; makan, minum, tersenyum, bahkan bicara pun rasanya ia enggan. Setiap kali Minho mengajaknya bicara, ia kerap kali tidak fokus dan meminta pria itu mengulangi perkataannya tadi.

Minho bagai kehabisan akal untuk membuat Taemin setidaknya berhenti dari kesedihannya yang berlarut-larut. Ia sudah berjanji untuk menemukan adik mereka dengan segera. Taemin harusnya mengerti, bahwa berbagai usaha akan ia lakukan untuk membawa Seungcheol dan Jeonghan kembali.

"Taemin, hari sudah mulai larut. Kau harus tidur sayang. Setidaknya malam ini kau harus istirahat karena semalam kau benar-benar tidak memejamkan matamu."

"Aku putus asa, Minho... Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa... Aku tetap aman selama berada dibawah payungan atap rumah mewahmu tapi adikku... Mereka sedang berada dimana sekarang pun aku tidak tahu..."

Taemin lagi-lagi tak mampu membendung air matanya. Dinginnya angin yang berhembus dari jendela kamar bagai memeluknya erat, membuatnya menggigil dan menderita.

Namun pelukan Minho seketika meluluhkan semua itu. Taemin kembali bernafas saat Minho membelai rambutnya, membisikkannya lagi kata-kata yang membuatnya kuat dan bertahan.

"Saat kau bangun nanti, aku akan berusaha untuk membawa mereka pulang. Ini janjiku, Mine..."

.

.

.

2 jam berbaring didalam pelukannya, akhirnya Minho berhasil membuat Taemin tertidur dengan nyenyak. Ia menundukkan kepala untuk menikmati paras indah Taemin sambil menyisir poninya dengan hati-hati. Suara nafas lembut mengalun pelan, membuatnya tersenyum karena ada banyak kejujuran terlihat dibalik wajahnya yang tengah menikmati mimpi. Taemin yang pekerja keras, tulus, berhati lembut dan mulia, semua tergambar jelas lewat wajah tertidurnya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari yang bisa kau bayangkan. Jadi jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, Mine..."

Minho membisikkan kalimat terakhirnya sebelum memberi kecupan selamat malam dikening Taemin. Ia tidak akan pergi tidur malam ini. Ada banyak hal yang perlu ia selesaikan mengenai penculikan yang terjadi pada malam itu.

.

.

.

 _"Oh my Goodness, siapa yang menelfonku di pagi yang indah ini. Apa ini yang terhormat, Tuan Choi Minho?"_

Karena perbedaan waktu yang mungkin terjadi mengingat orang disebrang sana sedang tidak menginjakkan kakinya di Korea, panggilan tengah malam Minho dianggap sebagai morning first call oleh orang tersebut.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu, Junmyeon."

Minho menjawab dengan nada dingin. Ia menyandarkan diri di punggung kursi diruang kerjanya, menyilangkan kaki untuk membawa atmosfir tenang dalam pikirannya sendiri. Menghadapi bajingan seperti Junmyeon tentu memerlukan banyak kesabaran.

"Dimana kau menyembunyikan adikku?"

 _"Wow, kau sungguh mencarinya? Kupikir kau sudah tidak peduli lagi pada adikmu itu."_

Suara Junmyeon mulai terkesan mengejek dan merendahkan. Tapi harus pria itu akui bahwa panggilan Minho saat ini cukup membuatnya terkejut. Ia kira butuh waktu lama untuk menaklukkan si angkuh Minho agar mau menghubunginya duluan, sekalipun itu menyangkut adiknya sendiri.

"Bawa dia kembali padaku. Akan aku lakukan apapun yang kau mau."

 _"Hahahaha... Kukira kejutannya akan berhenti sampai disini. Ternyata aku salah. Kau rela melakukan apapun demi menyelamatkannya? Secepat ini?"_

Minho mulai geram. Rahangnya pelan-pelan mengeras dan kepalan ditangan kirinya kini semakin menguat.

"Kalau bukan karena Jeonghan, aku tidak akan menghubungimu secepat ini."

Disebrang sana, terlihat satu sisi alis Junmyeon terangkat. Ia meneguk jusnya dengan cepat. Ini menarik. Jeonghan? Apa yang dimaksudnya adalah kekasih Seungcheol yang ikut diculik bersama pria itu?

 _"Well, sepertinya tangkapan sampinganku kini berubah menjadi umpan utama. Jeonghan? Dia yang paling membuatmu menderita hingga rela memohon-mohon seperti ini padaku?"_

"Dia adik dari tunanganku. Sekali kau menyakitinya, akan kubunuh kau."

 _"Hey, kau ingat. Aku sudah mengirimimu surat ancaman tentang niatku untuk menculik adikmu. Sudah kau terima?"_

"Surat ancaman bodoh itu? Sekretarisku yang bahkan membacakannya untukku dengan lantang."

 _"Aku sudah menduga bahwa kau tidak akan menanggapinya. Tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau akan jadi manusia semenakutkan ini. Maksudku, tentang Seungcheol... Apa kau benar-benar tidak menginginkannya lagi?"_

Junmyeon mulai mati penasaran. Orang serumit Minho memang menarik untuk diselidiki.

"Aku berencana akan mengambilnya setelah pernikahanku selesai. Tapi sekarang terserahlah. Karena kebodohanmu yang ikut membawa Jeonghan dalam penculikan yang kekanak-kanakan ini, aku harus merubah semua rencanaku dari nol. Dasar kau, keparat."

Minho menghentakkan penanya keatas meja dengan geram. Perbincangan sengit mereka masih berlanjut. Namun Minho tidak menyadari, bahwa sejak tadi ada sosok lain yang mendengarkan pembicaraan panjangnya dengan Kim Junmyeon dari luar.

Taemin, dengan rasa sesak dan air mata yang menuruni pipinya dalam kebisuan, mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang menghimpit dadanya saat ini. Kakinya yang gemetar mencoba untuk tetap berdiri. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia andalkan sekarang adalah tembok bisu ini, untuk membantunya tetap menopang berat tubuhnya yang hampir merosot diatas lantai. Tangannya yang gemetar mencoba menutup bibirnya yang lancang mengeluarkan suara isakkan.

Ia tidak tahu harus meminta bantuan pada siapa lagi selain Tuhan... Ini benar-benar menyakitkan...

.

.

.

To Be Continue

A/N: For quite sometimes I wonder if you're started getting bored with my story, aren't you?

Let me know if you do or not. I will try to make different thing if Unseen Polars wasn't working really well.


End file.
